Just an Ordinary Girl
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: Drew and May have been dating for 2 years. Suddenly, Drew breaks May's heart leaving her heart broken. After 1 year, May changes ALOT. Will May and Drew be together again or will they find new true love? Main shipping is CS and slight IS, ORS, and PS.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first chapter story. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D **

**Ok, so I want you guys to tell me if you like it. So review! If there are any mistakes you find, I will be sure to fix them. BTW I do not own POKEMON or any of its characters. Well then, ENJOY! I also do not the song "A Perfectly Good Heart" by Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter 1: Heart Broken **

"What are you trying to say?" May asked, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm trying to say that I'm breaking up with you." Drew said with no emotion.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?_

"B-but w-why?" May stuttered.

Drew ignored her question. "Well just forget everything we had together, its over." he said walking away and soon disappeared into May's sight.

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar? _

_Why would you wanna break…a perfectly good heart?_

May watched Drew disappear and fell to her knees on the rough grass. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "What did I do wrong?" May asked herself.

_Maybe I _

_Should've have seen the signs_

_Should've read the writing on the wall_

_And realized_

_By the distance of your eyes_

_That I would be the one to fall._

May sighed deeply and cried silently to herself. "I can't believe Drew would do this to me." she said quietly to herself.

_No matter what you say_

_I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away_

_It don't make sense to me, but_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

It was getting dark. May stood up and walked home…all alone. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from all the sobbing.

"He did what?" Leaf shouted through the phone.

"H-he b-broke up with me." May sniffed, wiping away tears still falling.

"Oh my GOD, that boy is going to get a beating!" Leaf yelled angrily.

"Leaf, don't beat him up." May said.

Leaf sighed deeply. "Well fine, but what are you going to do?" she continued.

It was silent for a moment. May blew her nose with a tissue loudly. Leaf made a disgusted face.

"Just stop crying! Drew is not worth it, there are plenty of other boys!" Leaf said confidently.

"DREWWW!" May cried. She was lying on her bed.

"Just forget him." Leaf said. She heard May sigh making a frown form on her face.

"I can't take it anymore, I don't wanna talk about it anymore." May said as she hung up the phone.

Leaf heard the phone hang up and sighed. "Poor May." she said in a sad tone.

A year later…

It was Sophomore year for May and her friends, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty. Leaf, Dawn, and Misty were waiting for May outside Petalburg High. They impatient and looked at their cell phones for the time.

"May is going to be late on her first day!" Misty said worriedly.

"Ugh, I know. Where could she be?" Dawn asked looking for May.

Suddenly they saw a girl walk towards the school. This girl was very pretty. She didn't have glasses anymore, she must have gotten contacts. She had the perfect face. She was very slim.

This caught Leaf's attention. "Who is that?" Leaf asked while she was squinting at her.

"I don't know but she looks a lot like May" Dawn said while she was bright eyed.

"Ha, it can't be May. May has glasses, duh." Misty said.

The girl walked towards making Leaf and her friends a better view.

Dawn's mouth opened wide. "Oh my GOD! It's May!" she exclaimed.

"You're right Dawn, it is May!" Misty said in shock.

"May? Is that really you?" Leaf said in disbelief.

The girl was May. She changed her appearance a lot. May was wearing a long red and white striped tank top that went down to her upper thigh. She was wearing black tight skinny jeans and designer slippers. May wore glasses before, but now she had contacts.

Her friends looked at her head to toe.

"You look HOT!" Dawn squealed happily.

"Thanks!" May said smiling.

Suddenly the school bell rang…

"Eep! We're going to be late! Let's go!" Leaf said as she ran inside the school to get to class. Her friends followed her and finally caught up with her.

May's POV

I'm in class with my best friends Leaf, Dawn, and Misty. Actually, I'm in all their classes. Yay! We're in Math class. Boring! I sat next to Dawn in that class. Leaf and Misty were sitting together.

Dawn Berlitz is very bubbly and cute. Being the fashionable one, she wears cute outfits and accessories all the time. She loves going to the mall to buy clothes. Dawn has a boyfriend named Paul. Honestly, I don't like Paul. I don't know what Dawn sees in him but they make a cute couple.

Misty Waterflower is very athletic, smart, and very feisty. She's not the girl who you want to start a fight with. Misty is a great swimmer. She loves going to the beach to swim or surf. Misty also has boyfriend named Ash. Ash is always goofy and clumsy. I can see why Misty likes him a lot. They have been childhood friends for crying out loud!

Leaf Green is simple and pretty. She's very sneaky and can get away with anything. She always argues with her boyfriend, Gary. They usually make up by making out. Ah yes, Gary a.k.a The Playboy. He'll hit on any hot girl he sees, but ever since he is dating Leaf, he never did it again.

Ok I'm May Maple. Sadly, I don't have a boyfriend. You know why. I don't care anymore. I moved on. I'm starting a new life now, forgetting the memories…with Drew. This is my life.

**(A/N) First chappy! Yayy! I hope you guys like it! R&R! Next Chapter may be updated later in the day! So for now, bye! Love you! **

**-ItsMayandDawnx3**


	2. Hate Me Love Me

**(A/N) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh and by the way I'm going to update this story like everyday or so. So just enjoy reading it. I want you guys to review it please. That would make me happy :D. Thank you Miyuku-Chan for being the first reviewer. I need at least 5 good reviews to continue this story. ;) here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own POKEMON. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hate Me Love Me<p>

After math class, May and her friends were heading to science class. "Ugh I forgot my science notebook, guys, I'll be back." May said walking through the hallway.

"Okay you better be fast." Misty warned.

May didn't hear her, she made it to her locker and put her combination in. She opened the locker door and grabbed her science notebook. She closed the door of her locker and walked through the hallway.

She saw a certain grasshead. _"Oh no, it's Drew! Don't notice me!"_ May thought, picking up the pace.

Unfortunately, Drew noticed her, but didn't know it was May. He walked towards her. _"Great, just great!" _May thought sarcastically. She stopped abruptly.

"Hi…you new here?" Drew asked. He walked towards her.

"No, what do you want?" she asked, not even turning around.

"Well, I want two things from you…your name and your number" Drew smirked.

May rolled her eyes. _"Ugh, seriously? He's asking me out? He must think I'm a different person…."_May thought.

"So what do you say?" Drew asked. He really wanted her number. "Of course girls will give me their number, they always do." he added in a cocky tone.

May smirked and had an evil glint in her eye. "Hmm…."she said pretending to consider. May turned around but Drew still didn't recognize her cause May was looking down, hiding a smirk.

"No thanks, I don't take numbers from jerks like you who dump girls for no apparent reason!" May yelled, taking her anger out. She looked at Drew, glaring at him. Drew, now recognized May, had his eyes wide open.

"M-May?' he asked, very confused.

"What? Your confused? Ha!" she spat, still glaring at Drew.

"Yeah I am…." he said. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing happened to me really. Just a broken heart caused by you! And I'm late!" she yelled, brushing past Drew and heading to science class.

May left Drew alone in the hallway, She went inside the science lab, taking a seat beside Misty. Luckily, the science teacher wasn't in the science lab yet. Students were talking and fooling around. "What took you so long?" Misty asked.

"Uhhh, lets say I talked to Drew, so what's up?" May said, then changing the subject.

"You talked to Drew?" she asked excitedly. May nodded.

"Well what happened?" Misty asked wanting to know more information.

"He tried to get my number and ask me out. I can't believe him! He thought I was another person!" May explained, yelling a little bit.

"OMG! Really? What did you say?" Misty asked excitedly again.

"Well, I yelled at him, and he recognized me, I took my anger out" May said calmly.

"May, I can't believe you did that….well he deserved it anyways." Misty said, smiling.

May smiled back. The science teacher came in the room, Mr. Elm.

"Hello class, open your science textbooks to page 267" he said happily.

* * *

><p>After class…<p>

Dawn and Leaf wanted to know EVERYTHING when May talked to Drew.

"So that's what happened, and that's all. No questions. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Can I go to English class now?" May asked

"Go ahead, Misty and I are going to history class, KILL ME!" Leaf said, making a terrified face. Misty, May, and Dawn laughed.

"Well we gotta go.. See yah later" Misty said dragging Leaf to history class. Leaf mouthed a "Help me!"

Dawn and May shook their heads. "I'm coming with you in English class!" Dawn said.

"Yay! Let's go!" May said as she and Dawn walked to English class.

At lunch…

* * *

><p>"Quit eating so fast Ash!" Misty yelled at Ash.<p>

Ash stopped eating to wipe his mouth from the spaghetti he ate with a napkin.

Dawn was sitting on Paul's lap. "Aww! That's so sweet!" Leaf squealed.

Paul had no emotion on his face. Dawn pecked him on the cheek.

Leaf and Gary were quite which was quite unusual.

Drew was at the table with May and her friends. He was sitting next to Gary.

May's POV

I finished my lunch and went up to throw it out. Drew, at the same time got up and threw out his lunch. I was going to go sit back down but someone pulled my wrist. "We need to talk…" that someone was Drew.

He dragged me to the hallway. He let go of my wrist.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said trying to get back to the lunch room.

" Yes there is…May stop acting different." Drew said in a rough tone.

"I'm not acting different, Drew… I'm not the girl you thought I was before." I said staring at Drew in the eye.

"Whatever. Why are you different around me?" he asked.

"You know the answer, if you don't, figure it out yourself." I said getting mad every minute.

Drew was speechless. "Guess you don't know the answer." I said leaving. I pushed the doors and entered the lunchroom.

_I was such in a bad mood right after that happened. He just has to leave me alone. I guess he wants me back. I'm still angry with him. Ugh, my life is so difficult._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Finally finished! I worked so hard on this! Please REVIEWWWWWWW! I mean it! I need 5 more reviews to continue my story. Hope you guys enjoyed, till next time. Bye ;) **

**-ItsMayandDawnx3**


	3. Carnival Night

**(A/N) Hey guys! I know I'm updating this story so fast XD. Well Enjoy! Oh by the way, I'm going to make an OC adventure story. I'm going to need 6 OCS please. I need a BOY and a GIRL main character. I need a BOY and a GIRL rival character. And last, I need two any gender character that I will include in the story. Please put them in the reviews or PM if you would like to do this. More information on the bottom! Here's chappy 3 (; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Carnival Night<strong>

After school, May and her friends were walking home. " See you later guys!" May waved.

"Bye!" they said in unison. May took her keys from her shoulder bag and unlocked her front door.

"I'm home!" May yelled and dropped her shoulder bag on the couch.

"Hi May!" May's mom, Caroline said cheerfully, pulling her daughter into a bear hug.

"I can't breathe…" May muffled, her face becoming blue. Caroline released her and May started to breathe for air.

"Sorry honey, its just that I'm alone in this house, your father works, your brother, Max has school, and you also." Caroline apologized and sighed deeply.

"It's okay." May said going up to her room. May went inside her room, which was very clean and tidy. _"Probably Mom, cleaned it." _May thought.

May started to do her homework which was pretty easy. She started with her science homework which was answering questions and then started her math homework.

"Finished!" she surprised._ "Wow, that was pretty easy!" _May thought. She then heard a ringtone playing from her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and it read Leaf with a picture of Leaf throwing a peace sign. May pressed the answer button and put the cell phone next to her ear.

"What's up Leaf ?" May greeted.

" Hi May, I was wondering if you want to come with us to the carnival on Friday after school?" Leaf asked.

"Uh sure, who's 'us'?" May asked.

" Oh you know, Misty, Dawn, Ash, Paul, Gary, _Drew, _and me…" Leaf said, saying Drew's name fast but May heard it.

"Drew's coming? If he's coming then I'm not coming!" May yelled, hating that Drew was coming.

"Come on! Please come! It'll be fun!" Leaf persuaded May.

"No! If he's not there, then I'll come!" May yelled.

"Ugh fine…" Leaf sighed. Leaf thought of a very good plan for May to come with Drew there.

"You know I don't wanna see or talk to him…" May said in a quiet tone.

"I know but I want you to come with us, I want you to have fun even if Drew is there!" Leaf said.

"Ugh whatever, I'll think about it…" May said quietly.

" If you can, call me or text me. Okay?" Leaf asked if it was okay.

"Ok I guess, thanks bye!" May said hanging up the phone. Leaf also hung up the phone.

"Hmm…maybe I should go, it'll be fun like Leaf said but Drew's there." May said to herself.

Leaf pretended to call Drew. Leaf would tell May that Drew isn't coming so May will definitely come! That was Leaf's plan.

Leaf dialed May's number and put her phone next to her ear.

"What do you want now, Leaf?" May asked through her phone.

"Drew's not coming as you wanted, I just called him and asked him if he can go and he said no." Leaf lied.

"Yay! I'm definitely coming now!" May squealed.

"Ok good, Friday after school, don't forget." Leaf said as she hung up the phone.

"_Leaf, you are one smart cookie." _Leaf thought as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

The school week went by so fast. Its Friday. Finally, the weekend! The clock read 3:00 P.M. Hmm, what should I wear? I was cluttering through my closet full of clothes. Ooh this is cute, picking up the outfit. It was a red and white plaid shirt. I matched it with some white short shorts. I laid the outfit on my bed.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I brushed my long brown hair with a comb. After that, I wore my outfit I chose. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was so cute! I checked my clock and it read 3:30. Leaf didn't give me an exact time, maybe she'll call me.

I grabbed my red velvet purse and put on my red converse. Hmm, I was wearing lots of red. Who cares.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I grabbed it and it was Leaf. I put my phone on my left ear.

"Yeah Leaf?" I asked.

" Get out of your house." Leaf said quickly and hung up the phone.

" Alright then," I said putting my phone in my purse.

I walked down the stairs and saw my Mom watching television.

"Mom, I'm going now." I said giving her a quick hug.

"Have fun!" she said cheerfully.

As I was walking out of the door, I shut the door behind me.

"May! Hurry up!" Leaf said as she was seating in the backseat of a car.

I walked quickly towards the car. It was Dawn's mom, Johanna driving her car. I opened the backseat car door and saw Misty and Leaf there. Dawn was in the passenger seat. Leaf scooted over to Misty so I could seat down.

" Hi Mrs. Berlitz." I said happily.

"Hi May!" she responded.

"Hey guys!" I said to my friends.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

Leaf wore a white t-shirt with a green design on the middle. She also wore a silky olive green vest with her denim skinny jeans. She wore green and white flip flops. Leaf had her all loose. Honestly, Leaf looked really cute.

Misty wore a light blue tank top with her white Capri pants. She was wearing her favorite navy blue converse. Misty had her side ponytail as usual.

I couldn't really see Dawn's outfit, but I know it would be cute like always.

We made it to the carnival at 3:50. We all stepped out of the car except Mrs. Berlitz. Dawn waved to her Mom saying goodbye as her Mom drove away.

"So, where are the guys?" I asked Leaf.

"They should be here, let me call Gary." Leaf answered while taking out her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" Leaf said through the phone.

"We're almost there babe." Gary said though the phone.

"Alright, see you." Leaf said as she blew a kiss to the phone.

Leaf hung up her phone. "They're coming right now." Leaf assured to the others.

I finally saw Dawn's outfit. Dawn wore a one-shoulder loose t-shirt. It said 'I heart music' with glitter on it. The shirt was black. She wore short denim shorts and some hot pink converse. I was right, she was cute in that outfit of hers.

"They're here." Misty said as she spotted Gary's car. Gary parked his car.

Dawn waved her hands to capture their attention which they soon did. Gary stepped out of the car. Ash and Paul soon followed by Drew stepped out of the car.

I saw Drew immediately and my eyes widen. I turned to Leaf and gave her a death glare.

"Aargh! Leaf! You said he wouldn't be here!" May said angrily towards Leaf.

"I lied." Leaf said as she laughed nervously.

We walked towards the guys. "Hi Ash, Gary, Paul and-" she paused. "Drew," she said in a disgusted tone.

"Nice to see you to May." Drew said sarcastically flicking his green hair.

Well, lets start with Ash. Ash was the nice one. He was smiling all the time! He can be goofy and dense at some times. Ash is like an older brother to me. Hmm, Ash is on the football team with the other guys and I think he's on the track team. Misty is happy with Ash, I'm glad Misty is happy with Ash.

Gary, ah the playboy. Gary is, well, he's the cocky one. All girls fall in love with him, well not me, I don't fall for his charm. Leaf fell for him and now they're happy as ever.

Paul is just mean. He acts mean and cold to everyone. Honestly, I really don't talk to him. I don't how to explain Paul. He doesn't care for anything except his girlfriend, Dawn. Dawn is very crazy to date him but I know Dawn loves him and Paul loves her.

I hate Drew. Actually, I despise him. I'm not going to mind him, talk to him, or even look at him! I just wanna ignore him. Yeah, that's how much I hate Drew.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Gary asked us. We exchanged looks.

"Food stands!" Ash blurted out.

"NO! Not yet!" Gary yelled at Ash making him sigh.

"Ash, why don't you get something to eat, and the rest of us will decide what to do first, okay?" Misty said making Ash happy.

"Okay!" he said dashing to the food stands.

"Okay, now what do you wanna do?" Gary asked us again.

"Hmm, how about rides?" Dawn suggested, clinging to Paul's arm.

"I agree, then we go to the game booths, eat, then go to the arcade!" Leaf said high-fiving Dawn.

"Yeah, great idea! Now Misty, get your boyfriend." Gary said turning to Misty. Misty glared at Gary and went to find Ash in the food stands.

A few minutes later, Misty dragged Ash who was eating a hotdog, away from the food stands.

"Okay lets go!" Dawn said dragging Paul behind her who had a scowl on his face.

We followed them quickly them and saw what they were standing in front of, The Haunted House ride.

"Yes, I love this ride!" Leaf squealed putting a fist in the air. Gary put an arm around Leaf and went next to Dawn and Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow at Dawn. "You sure you wanna ride this?" Paul asked trying not to show concern. Dawn nodded.

"I know, I'm scared of this ride but I wanna ride it with you." Dawn said smiling.

"Aww, that was cute!" I squealed at them. Dawn smiled at me and Paul just smirked.

"Ash could you finish your hotdog! Misty yelled dragging him to the line. Ash swallowed the last of the hotdog.

Dawn and Paul were first in line. Leaf and Gary were second in line. Misty and Ash were third in line. Drew and I were last in line…great.

"Okay, two people are seated in one seat." the guy said loudly. Dawn and Paul were seated in a small two seat cart. The cart moved slowly into the scary house. I heard an ear piercing scream, that had to be Dawn.

Then, Leaf and Gary were seated. The cart drove slowly into the house and Leaf started laughing. Yup, they're gonna make out there. Leaf was laughing, probably because of Gary or because she saw something that was scary and laughed at it;.

Misty and Ash were soon seated. I heard Ash whine because there was no food. Misty started screaming.

Oh my god, that just leaves Drew and I. I'm screwed.

"_Great, I'm sitting with my ex, fantastic." _I thought sarcastically.

"Hi May…" Drew said looking at me.

"Hi." I said with no emotion and without looking at me.

"Look May, I just wanna have fun today, okay?" Drew said becoming serious.

I sighed and turned around looking at Drew. "Me too and okay." I said looking at the floor.

Another cart came and the guy seated us. _" Oh joy…"_ I thought sarcastically as the cart slowly moved inside the haunted house.

The Haunted House was dimmed so we can see. I first saw a mirror in front of us. Drew was calm, just watching what was happening. I looked at my refection. I saw a lady with a white night dress with her long black hair covering her eyes and face. I screamed and closed my eyes. I found myself laying my head on something soft and familiar. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Drew smirking down at me and saw him flicking his hair. I was clutching Drew's shirt.

"Ughh, forget that happened." I said removing my grip from his shirt and sitting back in my seat.

I did not enjoy what I did. No, I hated it. I can't believe I laid my head on his shoulder!

"Whatever…" he said flicking his hair.

The cart moved slowly. Ughh will this ride ever end! Next I saw stairs. Drew and I looked down at the stairs. Suddenly, the exorcist girl was climbing up the stairs, spider walking coming towards us.

I screamed an ear piercing scream. Drew had a horrified face and covered his ears because of my scream.

The cart moved a little faster avoiding the exorcist girl. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. _"Phew that was close…" _I thought.

"Man, you scream loud!" Drew yelled at me. I just glared at him. Next, there was more scary stuff and then the cart stopped abruptly.

"Finally!" I said trying to get out of the cart but we were still in the house.

Suddenly, the cart fell straight down through the floor and I screamed loudly. I clung onto Drew's shirt until we landed on the floor.

"Oh my god! That was scary! I thought I was gonna die!" Drew said catching his breath.

"I'm sad you didn't." May muttered quietly so Drew won't hear.

Finally the ride was over. I got out of the cart quickly and saw my friends.

Dawn was combing her hair because of the fall. Paul had his arms crossed and stood there waiting for Dawn to finish.

Leaf was laughing hysterically at Gary. Gary was red in the face. "You should of heard Gary scream during the ride! He was screaming like a girl the whole ride!" She said in between laughs and giggles.

Ash started to laugh. Leaf and Ash were laughing together. Leaf started to laugh on the floor holding her stomach. "Its hurts! Make it stop!" Leaf laughed nonstop.

"Ok Miss Giggles." Gary teased picking her up from the floor.

"To the game booths!" Misty shouted.

* * *

><p>We headed to some game booths. "Ooh! Paul, please win me a stuffed bear over there!" Dawn squealed.<p>

"Ok, fine." Paul said as he walked towards the booth she was talking about.

"Would you like to play?" the man asked.

"Yeah," he said slamming a dollar on the counter.

The man took the dollar and gave him three basketballs. "All you have to do is shoot those three basketballs into that high hoop" the man said pointing to the hoop.

"Got it." Paul said as he aimed for a shot. Paul aimed and got a perfect shot.

"Yay Paul!" Dawn said jumping for joy.

Paul grabbed another basketball and aimed for the hoop. His hair was covering his dark eyes. Paul shot a perfect shot, making a swishing sound.

"One more!" Dawn said squealing.

Paul grabbed another ball and aimed for the hoop. He, once again made the perfect shot. "Yay! Paul, your amazing!" Dawn squealed clinging to his arm.

" Which one do you want?" Paul asked Dawn who was looking at the big teddy bears.

"That one." she said pointing to a big cute purple bear holing a blue heart saying 'I love you beary much'. The man grabbed it and handed it to Dawn. The bear was big, it was half Dawn's size.

"Why did you pick that one?" Paul asked looking at Dawn.

"It matches our hair color, silly! And I love you…" Dawn said hugging Paul.

Paul returned the hug. "I love you too." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"C'mon Mist! Lets do the strength test!" Ash said dragging Misty to the game.

"Okay, I'm coming Ash." Misty said catching her breath from all the running.

Ash and Misty made it to the strength test. "Hello young man, would you like to try the strength test?" the fat man said looking at Ash.

"Of course I will!" Ash said handing the fat man a dollar.

"All you have to do is to use all of your strength and slam the mallet down and see how high the metal piece goes. If you hit the bell, you win a prize!" the man said enthusiastically.

"Okay, that's simple!" Ash said confidently grabbing the mallet. Ash almost dropped the mallet because it was extremely heavy. Ash lifted it up and hit the plate as hard as he could. Unfortunately, it went up only by a little.

"Sorry better try again!" the fat man said laughing. Misty glared at the man but the man didn't notice. She was mad because he made fun of Ash.

Ash had his head down low, looking at the floor. "I really wanted to impress Misty." he mumbled.

"Let me try" Misty said handing the fat man a dollar. Misty grabbed her _own _mallet which was light.

"Umm, you sure little missy?" the fat man asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah I'm sure…"Misty said throwing the mallet up in the air and catching it.

Misty lifted the mallet behind her shoulder and slammed it hard down the plate. The metal piece went sky high and hit the bell making a ding noise. Misty blew her mallet like there was coming right out of it. The man was shocked at Misty's strength.

"Misty! You did it!" Ash said embracing Misty in a hug.

" I guess I did…"Misty blushed furiously.

"Now where's my prize?" Misty yelled at the frightened man. It was more of a demand than a question.

"Here you go…" the man said giving Misty a large stuffed seahorse.

Misty smiled at Ash and he gave her a goofy grin.

* * *

><p>Gary's POV<p>

"What game do you wanna play?" I asked Leaf.

"Hmm…that one!" Leaf said pointing to a balloon pop game.

"Okay, don't worry Leaf, I'll get you the big prize." I said in a cocky tone. Leaf rolled her eyes at me.

Leaf held my hand, we walked hand in hand to the game booth.

"Hello, would you like to play?" a lady asked smiling. I nodded and gave her a dollar.

"Okay, would your girlfriend like to play?" the lady asked looking at Leaf.

"Yes, I would love to play!" Leaf smiled handing a dollar to the lady.

"Okay, all you have to do is to pop five balloons with five darts, you have to pop five in a row." the lady explained, handing Leaf and I five darts.

"Okay, ladies first" I said gesturing Leaf to go first.

"Yeah, you can go first." Leaf giggled while I glared at her.

"I'm kidding, I'll go first." Leaf said going in front of me.

Leaf aimed for the balloons that were tied to the wall. She threw a dart at one and the balloon popped. She threw three more darts and popped the three balloons.

"One more and you get the prize." the lady said. Leaf nodded and aimed for the balloon.

She threw it… but it missed by an inch. Leaf frowned and pouted.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"Ah-hem, sir, it's your turn." the lady said.

I stepped forward and aimed for a balloon. I popped the first one, the second, third and fourth.

"Here goes nothing." I said as I threw my last dart. POP!

"Hooray!" Leaf shouted as she hugged me.

"You're the best." she whispered into my ear.

"I know." I said smirking.

"Here's your prize!" the lady said as she handed me a huge stuffed green snake.

I gave it to Leaf. "Here you go." I said.

"For me? Aww! I love it!" Leaf squealed as she hugged the toy snake.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I was looking for a fun game to play. "Hmm…" I said looking at the booths.

"May, wanna play with me?" a certain grasshead said from behind me. I turned around and saw Drew with a smirk on his face.

"I guess…" I said looking at Drew.

Drew started to walk somewhere, so I followed him.

Drew stopped by a game booth. "Let me play this." Drew said.

"Would you like to play?" the man asked.

"Yup, here." Drew said as he gave the man a dollar for exchange of three white balls.

"All you have to do is throw those balls at those plastic bottles, knock them down, you win a huge prize!" the man said with joy.

"Easy enough." Drew said.

Drew threw the ball at the three plastic bottles that we stacked on top of each other.

He hit it all with one hit.

"Impressive! Pick a prize!" the man said with a smile.

"Hmm…"Drew said looking at all the great prizes.

"What do you want?" he asked me without turning around.

"I don't really care." I said without looking at him.

"Whatever, that one." Drew pointed to an adorable brown bear.

The man grabbed the stuffed toy and handed it to Drew. Drew did something to the bear.

He handed me the bear. The bear was holding a red rose in its paws.

"Aww, thanks…"I said still not looking at him.

"No problem, now lets eat." Drew said walking leaving me behind. I followed him quickly.

"_Do I still love you, Drew Hayden?" I thought to myself. It was running in my mind the whole time._

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

May and her friends were sitting at a huge table outside a pizza parlor in the carnival. "Its on me." Drew said holding a wad of cash in his hand.

_Still, pays for everything, ah cocky as usual. _

"I want cheese pizza!" Dawn and Leaf shouted.

"Veggie pizza!" Misty said.

"Pep-" May said but was cut off by Drew.

"Pepperoni pizza, I know" Drew said looking at May. May gave him a small smile.

"Ok, how about you guys?" Drew asked as he looked at his friends.

"A pizza with every topping!" Ash shouted loudly.

"Just a cheese pizza for me." Gary and Paul said.

"Ok, I'll have pepperoni pizza as usual, be right back." Drew said as he made his way to the counter.

"So did you have fun with Drew?" Dawn asked eyeing me curiously.

"Yeah, I guess…" May said quietly.

"Aww! He gave you a bear!" Dawn squealed looking at the bear I was holding.

"Yeah and the rose." May added.

"That's sweet of him." Dawn said.

"I'm hungry!" Ash whined.

"The pizza is coming, don't worry." Misty said assuring Ash.

Finally, Drew came with everyone's order's. Ash helped him just so he can get his pizza.

"Thanks Drew!" Dawn said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah thanks Drew!" Leaf and Misty said.

"Paul just nodded while Gary mouthed 'thanks'

Ash was to busy eating his pizza without bothering saying thank you.

"Thank you…Drew." May said softly looking at him.

Drew looked at May and gave her a small smile.

After everyone finished eating, they headed to the arcade.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

We went inside the huge arcade which was filled with crane machines and other arcade games.

Ash, immediately went to a crane machine. Misty followed him. Ash put two quarters in the machine and the crane started to move. The crane machine was filled with various stuff toys. Ash grabbed the controller and moved the crane around to get a stuff toy. He stopped the crane when it was above a stuff toy that was easy to get and pressed the button. The crane went down and it grabbed two stuff toys!

"OMG Ash, your good at this!" Misty exclaimed.

"For you." Ash said handing Misty the stuff toys. The couple started blushing. I smiled at the sight.

"You suck at this Gary!" Leaf yelled because Gary couldn't get a stuff toy in a crane machine.

"Well I'm sorry! I can't get the green bear!" Gary yelled back. Leaf pouted.

"Hey Misty! Can I borrow Ash?" Leaf said using puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, no too bad, he's mine!" Misty laughed.

"Please!" Leaf begged.

Misty turned to Ash. "Get a toy for Leaf." Misty ordered.

Ash walked over to the crane that Leaf and Gary were standing to and played the crane. He easily got the green bear that Leaf wanted and handed it to her.

"Thank you Ash!" Leaf squealed, hugging the bear while Gary was glaring at Ash.

"Oooh! The Iphone claw machine!" Misty pointed. Ash and Misty walked to it.

"You cannot get that." Dawn said looking at the iphone that was inside the crane machine.

"We'll see about that!" Ash said putting two dollars in the machine.

"Go Ash!" Misty cheered as Ash moved the claw above the iphone.

_Everyone was watching Ash. It was so exciting! Ash has a chance!_

Ash tilted the claw a little bit and pressed the button. The claw dropped down and took a good grip on the iphone box. The claw picked it up.

"OMG!" Gary shouted in disbelief. The claw contained the iphone and moved to the drop area. The claw dropped the iphone in the drop area. Everyone started screaming and cheering for Ash.

Ash held the iphone in the air showing victory. "OMG ASH, YOU GOT IT!" Misty screamed.

"Hi May…" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Happy Fourth Of July everyone! Hope you have a good one. I hope you guys enjoyed! This was long! Many people complained that my chapters are so short so here! **

**I just had to make Ash get that iphone! **

**OC Submit Information. **

**Name(first and last):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Two Pokemon and genders:**

**Character personality: **

**Main or Rival or Random:**

**That's it! I will choose the best and give credits to that person. Please submit the OC in the reviews or you could just PM me! Thank you! **

**R&R**

**-ItsMayandDawnx3**


	4. She's So Gone

**(A/N) Hello readers! Its me again! Aren't you glad that I'm updating so fast! Of course you are :D This chapter will be long like the last one. This chapter is… well you'll find out. ;) Congratulations to LeafxGreenx3, Tiger Priestess, and filipinochick! Oh yeah I need OCs! I need rivals! Some people sent main and randoms so I need rivals! Rules are on Chapter 3! This chapter is for filipinochick, Tiger Priestess, and LeafxGreenx3 for guessing who was the mystery person at the end of Chapter 3 and they got it right! This is for you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: She's So Gone<strong>

May's POV

"Hi May…" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw…Brendan Birch. Brendan was a guy from my History class, we sit next to each other. He is so nice and sweet!

"Oh hey Brendan!" I smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Having fun like you in the carnival, what else?" Brendan asked, smiling.

"Oh, that's obvious." May laughed. We started to talk about school, the carnival and other things.

"I WON!" Ash shouted, being victorious. I laughed at him, holding the iphone in his hand. Dawn and Leaf were cheering for Ash while Gary asked Ash if he could get him an iphone in the claw machine again. Paul was leaning on his back against a claw machine, crossing his arms. Misty was hugging Ash. Drew…I couldn't find him.

"C'mon, you have to meet my friends!" I shouted while I held Brendan's hand. Brendan looked at our hands intertwined and blushed deeply. I giggled at his red face.

"Guys, this is Brendan." I introduced to my friends. They turned around but Ash was still cheering that he won the iphone.

"Hey…" Brendan grinned shyly.

"Hi Brendan!" Misty and Leaf greeted.

"Hey Brendan!" Dawn greeted cheerfully. Dawn mouthed something to me which I made the words out. "He's cute." Dawn mouthed to me, then she winked at me.

I blushed furiously but Brendan didn't notice. Gary and Paul nodded at Brendan. Ash, still was admiring his iphone, didn't even notice him until Misty grabbed the iphone and told him to say hi to Brendan.

Ash waved to Brendan while he nodded. Misty gave the iphone back to Ash.

"So those are my friends but I can't find Drew." I said to Brendan.

"Its okay, I'll see him next time." Brendan replied. Drew walked towards us while his hands were in his pockets.

"And here's Drew." I said to Brendan. Brendan turned around and saw Drew approaching us.

"Nice to meet you." Brendan said extending his arm to shake his hand.

Drew looked at his hand and glared at Brendan. He put his hand back and caught Drew's glare but just ignored it.

"So May, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow like catch a movie." Brendan said to me. I opened my mouth to reply but someone interrupted me.

"May doesn't wanna go and can't go tomorrow." Drew said looking at Brendan in the eye.

Brendan became confused and turned to me. "Actually I do wanna go out with you." I said looking at Drew then looking at Brendan.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7."Brendan smiled at me then hugged me which I gladly returned.

I smirked at Drew who was glaring at me. Brendan released and waved to my other friends and headed somewhere else.

I smiled then looked at Drew and I frowned. "What's wrong with you!" I yelled walking towards Drew.

"What's wrong with me? You! That's wrong with me!" Drew yelled back harshly.

Dawn, Leaf, and Misty came closer behind me, looking worried. " I can date other people! Why did you have to say I can't go or that I didn't wanna go!" I yelled back angrily.

"Why are you being different! Your ignoring me, your not looking at me! Can't you just forget the past! I don't want us fighting or yelling at each other. I just want us to be friends! Drew exploded.

Luckily no one was in the arcade except us. "Oh so now your bringing up the past? I already forgot about that. I am not different!" I yelled, hot tears rolling down my cheeks and falling to the ground.

"Like I said, I'm not that girl anymore, she's gone." I said softly.

"Friends?" Drew asked, coming towards me. I nodded. Suddenly, Drew embraced me into a hug.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV.<p>

I hugged May but she didn't return the hug. _"I miss hugging you." _I thought as I released my hug.

"_How am I suppose to tell May the whole truth about why I broke up with her?" that thought was running through my mind. _

"Thank you! OMG! You finally made up, but as friends!" Leaf shouted, jumping for joy, happy for May and I.

"I'm glad we're friends." May whispered to me. I smiled. I was sad in the inside.

"_We're more than friends…I like you May Maple." _I thought. "_But your going out with someone…" _I added to that thought.

"Now, lets play more games!" Dawn shouted as ran to a game while she held Paul's hand.

We followed and we played more games.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Gary and Leaf headed to a Stackers game. "I wanna play this game!" Leaf squealed.

"That game cheats you." Gary warned. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Not it not! All you have to do is stack the boxes!" Leaf shouted while putting a dollar in the machine.

'Well if you lose, don't blame me." Gary said as he leaned against the machine.

"I'm gonna win that major prize!" Leaf said confidently. Leaf started to stack the red digital boxes. She got up to minor prize with one red digital box.

"I don't want a freakin' minor prize!" Leaf yelled as she pressed the continue button. The red digital box started going faster and faster as she made it the major prize.

"I'm gonna win!" she yelled looking as the red digital box went back and forth. She stacked all the boxes to the top, only one more to go. Leaf pressed the button because she thought it would be on top of the other red boxes but it didn't, the box didn't stop on the other boxes, it fell and the other boxes fell. Leaf's mouth was hung open and she turned very angry.

"HEY! THIS THING CHEATED! I DESERVE THE MAJOR PRIZE!" Leaf yelled angrily, her face boiling hot. She saw the counter and started to march over it.

"GIVE ME MY MAJOR PRIZE!" Leaf yelled at the manager of the arcade. Gary grabbed Leaf by the waist before Leaf could tackle the manager. Leaf started to kick her legs wildly.

"Leaf, stop!" Gary yelled. Leaf got out of Gary's grip and glared at the manager. She walked to another arcade game.

"I'm sorry…" Gary apologized to the manager.

Ash was still winning Misty stuff toys. Misty was holding around fifteen different stuff toys.

"Ash, this is enough." Misty said struggling to carry the toys. Ash was raiding every crane machine.

"Okay!" Ash simply said. Ash started walking to racing and shooting games.

"Thank God !" Misty said, following Ash.

May was walking around looking at all the arcade games. She was holding her teddy bear close to her chest. She saw Paul and Dawn playing a shooting game. She noticed Leaf and Gary were riding on a fake motorcycle and playing a racing game. Misty was playing Dance Dance Revolution while Ash carried the stuff toys and watched her.

May saw the Stackers game that Leaf and Gary were playing. Drew was playing it. Drew lost when the boxes fell. Drew cursed and turned around to see May laughing.

"What?" Drew asked making a confused face.

"Nothing…let me try." May said as she approached the game.

"You won't win, it cheats." Drew said as he moved over for May to play.

"Actually, it doesn't cheat. The game is set to move the box over when your at major prize section at the top. It cheats you but at a certain round it doesn't move the box over." May explained.

"Oh…so what round is this?" Drew asked. May shrugged her shoulders.

May put a dollar in the machine and started playing. She made it to the top, one more to go. Her friends started to crowd around May.

"We gotta go soon…Dawn, Misty, and Leaf wanna go to the Ferris wheel." Ash said, holding his iphone box.

"Stupid game…" Leaf muttered at the machine.

"Okay, I just need to win this!" May said as she pressed the button. The red box stopped on the other boxes. The machine said "Winner!".

"I WON!" May squealed. Leaf's mouth was wide open, she still wanted a major prize.

"OMG! May, pick a major prize!" Dawn said happy for her friend.

May looked at the major prize, one caught her eye. "Get the Xbox 360!" Gary said, he just wanted it so he can play it.

"No, I want the red ipod." May said as she pressed the button for the ipod.

The ipod dropped and May took it out of the drop area.

"Looks like this is May and Ash's lucky day!" Misty exclaimed, holding the plush toys.

"To the Ferris wheel!" Leaf said running out of the arcade.

While they were going to the Ferris wheel, Gary spotted a kissing booth. Gary smiled at the girl who was looking at him. Of course, the girl was hot. Leaf noticed it and grabbed Gary's arm. "Don't you dare!" Leaf yelled not wanting her boyfriend to go to the kissing booth.

"I'm kidding!" Gary laughed, kissing Leaf's hair.

Leaf stuck her tongue at the girl.

Dawn noticed the kissing booth and looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm not kissing that slut." Paul said knowing what Dawn was gonna say.

Dawn smiled and held Paul's hand. They made it to the Ferris wheel and they got on line.

Leaf and Gary were third in line, two other couples were in front of them. Ash and Misty were fourth holding the stuff toys especially the seahorse. Then came Dawn and Paul, and last were May and Drew.

They soon were seated, two people on each cart. May and Drew were seating together in one cart.

It was quiet until Drew broke the silence. "So…."Drew asked trying to start conversation.

May was playing with her teddy bear that Drew won for her. She was holding her red ipod in the other hand. "Uhhh…" May tried to respond.

They were almost at the top. May loved it at the top. She remembered the last time she was on the top of the Ferris wheel…with Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_We're almost at the top, Drew!" May squealed. May was the same May before her broke up with Drew. She had glasses. _

"_I know, May." Drew said putting an arm around May's waist pulling her closer. May blushed deeply. She was happy. May loved it when she was with Drew. _

_The cart was at the top and May squealed. She laid her head on Drew's shoulder, she felt safe and warm. "I love you May, forever and always." Drew said kissing her head. _

"_I love you too," May said wrapping and above Drew's stomach. _

**End of Flashback**

The cart was on the top. May looked Drew who was deep in thought. May snapped her fingers in front of his face. Drew shook his head and looked at May. May was giggling.

"What?" Drew said a little annoyed that he had to cut the thought.

"We're at the top…" May said smiling. Drew looked at the cart window.

"Do you remember when you and I were here?" May asked curiously to see if Drew remembered.

Drew nodded quickly. "Yeah, I remember…" Drew said looking at May.

The cart started going down and we finally made it back to the ground. Everybody was down there waiting for May and Drew.

"Did you have fun?" Leaf winked, she was implying something. May thought of what she said and blushed madly. May turned to see Drew blushing also.

"I'm kidding!" Leaf said laughing.

"Okay we gotta go! C'mon girls!" Dawn said as she called her mom.

"Hi Mom! Could you pick us up now?" Dawn asked through the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Johanna replied.

'Okay bye." Dawn said

"Bye honey." Johanna said as she hung up the phone. Dawn hung up her phone.

"She's coming." Dawn informed the girls.

"We will wait for your mom to come then we'll leave." Gary said.

Dawn nodded.

The teens started to wait. Dawn saw a familiar car coming down the road.

"My mom is here!" Dawn yelled getting the girls' attention.

Dawn hugged Paul before getting in the car. Gary kissed Leaf's cheek and Ash gave Misty a goofy grin.

"Well bye…" May said to Drew.

"Bye May…" Drew said. May opened the car door and sat in the backseat. Leaf and Misty were in the backseat with May. Misty was filled with stuff toys, Leaf had her toy snake around her neck, and May held her teddy bear close to her chest and had her ipod.

Johanna dropped Misty back to her house and everybody waved goodbye to her.

After that, they dropped May off to her house.

"Bye!" May waved as she opened her front door. The car drove off quickly.

"I'm home!" May yelled.

"Its late, how was your day?" Caroline asked happily.

"Very interesting," May replied.

"Well alright, go change, and go to sleep." Caroline ordered as she went upstairs to bed.

May received a teddy bear from Drew, won an ipod, and made friends with Drew again.

"Best…Day…Ever!" May shouted happily.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Like it? Sure you did! Even though Drew and May became more close, doesn't mean there's no romance or drama. You will find out in sooner chapter. By the way, please submit your OC in the reviews or you could just simply PM me. I will tell you who I chose in sooner chapter author's note. Information for the OC is at the end of Chapter 3! Thanks! Love you guys! Review! Please! It would make me super happy! ;) I need a lot of them! Till tomorrow, see ya! **

**-ItsMayandDawnx3**


	5. Don't Forget The Memories

**(A/N) Hi! Its me again! :{D *moustache face!* cute! Ok so I have some of the OCs that I chose. I just need a random, a girl rival, and a boy main. Please submit your OC(s) in the reviews! I know you guys love this story. I'm trying to hit 50 reviews today. Thank you guys for the reviews. I love you guys so much. I'll be writing my OC story tomorrow.**

**Find out if your OC is there! (: I'll give you the story title. Its going to be called "Rising Heroes". ;) just a hint. Please review still! Here it is Chapter 5. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Pokemon! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Don't Forget The Memories<strong>

May's POV

I can't wait for my date with Brendan! I'm so excited. What am I gonna wear?

"Do you know what place your going with Brendan?" Dawn asked excitedly. Dawn, Misty, and Leaf were over at my house helping me what to wear on my date and it was TODAY!

"No, he said he would just pick me up." I answered as I sat on my bed.

"You two look so cute together!" Dawn squealed.

"So, are you gonna kiss on your date? Leaf asked smirking. I blushed madly and shook my head.

"No! Its our first date!" I yelled throwing a pillow at Leaf. Leaf dodged it and laughed.

"Leaf, why would Brendan and May kiss on their first date? On their first date, you gotta talk and start to know each other more." Misty explained without taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"I bet they will kiss!" Dawn squealed happily.

"I bet they won't." Leaf smirked as she got up and looked at Dawn.

"How much?" Dawn asked crossing her arms.

Leaf took out a twenty dollar bill and raised it. "Twenty!" Leaf said excitedly.

"It's a bet!" Dawn shouted as she shook Leaf's hand. Misty and I rolled our eyes at them. They always need to make a bet.

"How about you, Misty?" Leaf asked smiling confidently that she will win.

"No. I don't want to be involved in your little bet." Misty said looking at Leaf and started to read her magazine again.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Dawn asked. OMG! I don't even know what I'm gonna wear.

I gave Dawn a look that read ' I don't know what to wear!' Dawn's eyes widened.

"Its 5:00! We need to find you something cute to wear!" Dawn exclaimed as she walked to my closet.

"I'll help you." Leaf and Misty offered as they started cluttering through my closet.

"This?" Leaf asked holding up a blue floral dress. I shook my head.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Leaf said as she put the dress back on the rack of my closet.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of cluttering…<p>

"OMG! This looks totally cute!" Dawn squealed as she was holding up a cute short red pleated dress.

"Its beautiful…" Misty admired, all starry eyed.

"Try it on!" Leaf said excitedly.

"Okay okay geez." I said as I took the dress and headed to the bathroom.

"Dawn, you sure know fashion." Misty smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dawn winked.

I changed into the dress. The dress went down to my knees and I looked cute!

I got out of the bathroom and the girls turned and looked at me. Their faces were priceless!

"O…M…G!" Leaf, Misty and Dawn squealed looking at me.

"You look hot!" Dawn squealed happily.

"Why thank you…" I laughed.

"Now what about your shoes?" Misty asked.

"I've got the perfect pair of flats that fit my outfit!" I exclaimed looking for the flats in my closet.

"Here they are!" I said happily putting on my flats.

The flats were a bright red and had a small rose on the top of the flats. They were perfect for my outfit!

The girls clapped and laughed. "Beautiful." Misty complimented. I smiled.

The doorbell rang. "That has to be Brendan! Go see your _cute_ guy." Dawn winked and laughed.

I blushed a light pink and headed downstairs. "You look gorgeous May." my mom complimented looking at me head to toe.

"Thank you…" I replied.

I saw Brendan looking at me, he was astounded by my beauty. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie hanging loosely around his collar. He was wearing nice dark jeans and nice shoes.

"So you're the guy my little girl is dating…" my dad said behind me, looking at Brendan. Oh my god Dad, please don't embarrass me!

"Well, we're just going out. We're not dating…yet." Brendan nervously spoke.

"Ah, okay. Bring her back by nine." my dad, Norman said looking at Brendan in the eye. Dad, your scaring my date away!

"Dad, this is Brendan." I said going by Brendan's side.

My dad nodded and smiled. "I'm just kidding, Brendan. But bring her back by nine." my dad laughed.

I nervously laughed and Brendan was relieved by breathing out.

"I think they wanna go on their date." my mom said not wanting my dad to saying anything else.

"Okay, bye dad, bye mom!" I yelled as I went out of the door with Brendan.

"I'm sorry about that." I said looking down at the ground, my face red from embarrassment.

'Its alright…" Brendan reassured me.

I looked up at Brendan. He looked at me head to toe. 'You look…whoa." Brendan said trying to find a adjective describing of how I looked.

I giggled and playfully hit him in the arm with my red purse. 'Ow…" Brendan said pretending to get hurt and started rubbing his arm.

I giggled again and followed Brendan to his car. "Oh my God! The girls are still at my house! They better leave!" I hoped, getting into Brendan's car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I put my seat belt. I sat in the passenger seat.

"You'll see." Brendan said winking and started to drive. My face was a light pink and I took out my cell phone. I dialed Misty's number and I put it in near my ear.

"Misty! Are you out of my house?" I asked through the phone.

"Yeah, we're just going with our boyfriends now." Misty replied.

"Okay well see yah." I said hanging up my phone. I put the phone in my purse.

'Who did you call?" Brendan asked looking at me and not the road. My eyes widened.

"Eyes on the road." I said panicking a little. Brendan laughed and looked at the road. **(A/N) (SAFETY! XD)**

"I called Misty." I answered his question. Brendan nodded and the drive was quiet.

I looked at the window. It feels so familiar. Its like I've been here so many times. I tried to remember but I couldn't get it. It feels very familiar, like I passed this place so many times. Maybe it was nothing. I shook my head.

"We're hear." Brendan said as he parked his car. I opened the car door and stepped out.

I looked at the restaurant. Vacarros. Oh my God! This was my favorite restaurant! Now I remember! This was also where my first date was…with Drew. I stared at the restaurant. It was a small restaurant but it was classy and I loved the food.

I stood next to the car staring at it. This is where Drew took me to our first date.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Drew, where are you taking me?" I asked. _

"_It's a surprise." Drew said without looking off the road while driving. _

"_Okay, but hurry up! I wanna know where your taking me." I said impatiently. _

"_You don't have rush me, we're already here." Drew said as he pulled up and parked. _

"_Oh my God!" I shouted as I looked at the restaurant in front of me. _

"_I know you've always wanted to come here, so I here brought you here for our first date." Drew said looking at me, hands in his pockets. _

"_You're the best, thank you." I said softly meaning it. _

"_No problem, now lets get on with our first date." Drew said as he put a n arm around my waist and we walked inside the classy restaurant. _

_The restaurant was beautiful and elegant. Classy music was playing. There was many white clothed tables and fancy chairs. Their was candles lit, and it looked so romantic. I loved it!_

"_Do you have reservations?" a guy asked with a fancy tuxedo. Drew nodded. _

"_Hayden." Drew told the guy. The guy started looking at his computer. _

"_Ah, Drew Hayden, you have reserved a table on the balcony?" he asked. _

"_Yes that is correct." Drew replied. _

_The guy nodded and called a nearby waitress. "Arielle, would you please escort this young couple to the table that is reserved for them in the balcony." the guy asked._

_The waitress nodded, she was in a black uniform. "Follow me." Arielle said as she went to the balcony. _

_We followed quickly and I saw a table that had rose petal scattered on the table. A vase of three roses were in the middle of the table. Romantic music started playing. It was beautiful and romantic! It was dark out, you could see the moon glowing above the balcony and there were many stars shining. _

"_Drew! You are so romantic!" I said happily. _

"_I did this all for you." he replied and then he kissed me. _

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Something wrong May?' Brendan asked worriedly as I stood awkwardly next to the car. I snapped at of my thoughts.<p>

'Sorry Dr-"I cut myself off when I was about to say Drew.

"Its nothing Brendan." I said not saying Drew this time.

"Well alright." Brendan said deciding to let it slip off.

"_Why did I say Drew?" I asked myself. _

We entered the classy restaurant and we were greeted by the same guy that wore the fancy black tuxedo,

"Hello, young man, do you have reservations?" the man asked looking up from his computer.

"No, we don't." Brendan responded.

" Hmm, no reservation. A table for two, I guess." the guy said looking at me.

Brendan nodded.

"You look awfully familiar, young lady." the man said to me squinting at me.

"Uhhh, I've been here a couple of times." I said sheepishly.

"Alright, Marcus please escort them to a table of two." the man asked a waiter.

"Yes, follow me." the waiter said as he led them to a table of two.

Brendan pulled out a chair for me. "Thank you D- umm Brendan." I said quickly.

_Ugh, why do I always say Drew? Just forget him, May._

I looked at Brendan and I saw Drew instead, sitting across from me. I shook my head and looked at Brendan. Same Brendan.

"You okay May? You've been acting strange lately." Brendan asked concernedly

"I'm fine, I wanna enjoy our date. I'm sorry if you think I'm not enjoying our date." I said looking at Brendan, shamefully.

"No, I am enjoying our date." Brendan said softly placing his hand on top of mine. I blushed, looking down to hide it. Brendan smiled at me.

"Good evening, My name is Marcus. I will be serving you tonight. What you like to drink?" Marcus asked us.

"Uhm, just water." I said to the waiter.

"A glass of raspberry iced tea." Brendan said.

Marcus wrote our orders on his pad. "Okay, here are your menus and I'll be ready to take your orders when I come back with your drinks." Marcus told us.

Marcus walked away as he went to the restaurant's kitchen.

"So? Umm…" Brendan asked trying to start conversation while playing with his thumbs.

I laughed slightly.

"What?" he asked laughing a little.

"Its kinda funny and cute at the same time when your trying to start conversation." I laughed.

"Oh so your making fun of me, now?" Brendan said laughing a little pretending to be mad. "Oh and you start I was cute?" Brendan asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah I did." I said blushing a little.

"Well maybe I should start to try to make a conversation more often." Brendan laughed.

I laughed. We started talking about school and he told me stories.

"OMG really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I met Cynthia Shirona!" Brendan said.

"Here are your drinks." Marcus said as he set down our drinks on the table.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip of water.

Marcus nodded. " Now what will be your food orders?" Marcus asked, ready to write them down on his pad.

"The penne pasta and roast beef with a side of mash potatoes." Brendan said looking at Marcus. Marcus wrote down his order.

"I will have a Caesar salad and the grilled chicken with rice." May said.

Marcus wrote it down and headed to the restaurant's kitchen again.

Our date was going well. Brendan was so fun to talk to! He really understands me. Brendan is so nice and caring. He is cute too!

"So? Umm…" Brendan asked.

"Your doing it again." I said laughing.

"Well I just wanted to hear you call me cute again." Brendan smiled.

"I already told you Drew! Your cute!" I said laughing. My eyes widened as I realized what I just said.

"Drew?" Brendan asked confused. Luckily Marcus came with our food, he saved me!

"Here are your orders." Marcus said setting the food down on our table.

Unfortunately, Brendan didn't forget the topic. "Why did you call me Drew?" Brendan asked becoming serious.

"Uh…well you see Drew and I used to date but we broke up." I told Brendan. I looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked. I know you don't wanna talk about it." Brendan apologized.

"Its okay but I don't wanna talk about it." I told him as I ate my dinner.

The rest of the date was quiet. "You want dessert." Brendan asked me.

I shook my head. Normally, I would want dessert but I didn't feel like it.

"Its 8:40, we should leave now. I don't want your dad to be mad at me if I bring you home after nine." Brendan laughed which cheered me up a little.

I laughed. 'Hey are you gonna pay for this?" I asked trying to sound cheap.

"Yeah, I have my dad's credit card, he gave it to me for today, so I can pay for this." Brendan told me.

I nodded. Brendan asked for the bill and paid it. Brendan stood up and pulled out my seat and I stood up.

"Aww, thanks." I said happily.

Brendan blushed deeply. _Aww, he's cute when he blushes and he's a gentleman!_

"I enjoyed our date very much." I said while Brendan and I exited the restaurant.

"I did too." Brendan grinned.

We got into the car and he drove me home. Brendan and I got out of the car and I was standing in the front porch of my house.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I knew he was blushing but I couldn't see it because it was too dark.

"I had fun, well I'll see you at school." I said waving.

"Bye, I had fun too." Brendan said looking at me. Before he left, he turned his head and winked at me. I laughed and blushed a light pink.

I went inside my house and was greeted by my Dad.

"Hello May, how was it. I see he brought you home early." my dad asked.

"It was nice and I had fun. It was…memorable." I said responding.

My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, Dawn. There was a picture of Dawn smiling and hugging me.

"Hi Daw-" I tried to say but I was interrupted by Dawn.

"Did Brendan kiss you?" Dawn asked excitedly. That was all she called me for.

"Well I kissed him on the cheek." I said smiling.

"Yes! I won! I'm gonna call Leaf now bye!" Dawn shouted through the phone and hung up.

After 5 minutes, I got a call from Leaf. I answered her call.

"You kissed him?" Leaf screamed through the phone.

"Shh…yeah I did, so you lost. Dawn wins. Give her twenty dollars."

I said tiredly.

"But I thought Dawn met a kiss on the lips?" Leaf shouted.

"Well, I kissed him on the cheek. Dawn didn't say anything about the lips. I kissed him on the cheek, so give Dawn her twenty dollars." I said tiredly and I hung up. I lazily went up stairs so I can finally sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) That was chapter 5! I know its Hoennshipping in this Chapter. Sorry Contestshippers! I'm a Contestshipper too but its for the story. By the way, I want you guys to review! I want to reach 50 reviews or more! I love you guys! Till next time, buh-bye! **


	6. Curiosity Killed Drew

**(A/N) Okay so I'm here again. This story is getting better and better. :] My OC pokemon journey story will be up either tomorrow or Friday! I can't wait! So here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Curiosity Killed Drew<strong>

It was Monday again, that meant school for May and her friends. May was in the backseat of her mom's car. She was listening to music on her new red ipod. May was nodding her head and tapping her foot to the rhythm of the music.

"Here we are, Petalburg High!" Caroline said cheerfully.

May took her earphones out of her ears and stuffed the ipod in her shoulder bag.

"Well, see you later Mom!" May waved as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"Bye honey! Have a great day!" Caroline waved as she drove away. May looked for her friends. She heard yelling and shouting. It was Leaf and Dawn arguing about something.

"May! I won the bet right?" Dawn asked loudly. May nodded.

"See! I won!" Dawn told Leaf. Leaf sighed in defeat and held out a twenty dollar bill. Dawn looked at it and looked at Leaf.

"You know what? I'm gonna be nice and let you keep the money." Dawn told Leaf, smiling. Leaf grinned wide and hugged Dawn which she returned.

"Thank you! This was my lunch money!" Leaf said as she released from the hug. May and Dawn laughed.

"Hey, where's Misty?" May asked, realizing Misty wasn't with Dawn and Leaf.

"I think she's making out with Ash behind a tree or she's late." Leaf stated, she was thinking which option would be more possible. May and Dawn started to think too.

"She's late." the girls said in unison and started to laugh.

"Hello ladies." a voice greeted the girls from behind. They turned around and saw Gary, Paul, Ash, and Drew. Gary probably said that.

"Hi Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew!" the girls greeted in unison.

Dawn hugged Paul which made the Leaf and May squeal.

"I missed you, Paul." Dawn said as she released from the hug. Paul grunted in reply.

"How are you Mr. Can't get a stuffed toy?" Leaf teased Gary.

"I'm fine and I missed you, Ms. Soreloser." Gary teased back.

"Where's Misty?" Ash asked looking around for Misty.

"We don't know, we think she's late." Dawn answered.

At that moment, Misty came running quickly towards her friends. " Guys, I'm sorry I'm late." Misty said in between pants. Misty was breathing heavily and held her knees.

"Are you okay Mist?" Ash asked as he went by Misty's side.

Misty nodded. She drank the last of her water of the water bottle she was holding.

"What happened?" May asked curiously.

"I missed the bus and my sisters couldn't give me a ride to school. I had to wait for the other bus, so I ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't be late." Misty explained, breathing normally.

"At least you made it." Ash said.

"I know! Phew!" Misty said, wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

Suddenly the school bell rang. "Eep! Let's go!" Dawn said as she ran with her friends. The guys quickly followed them.

May and the girls entered their first class.

"I can't believe we have a math test tomorrow!" Dawn complained as she and her friends walked out of math class.

"Did you just know that Dawn? Mr. Rowan told us on Friday that we have a test Tuesday." Misty told the shocked Dawn.

"OMG! I need to study all night!" Dawn whined stomping her foot down.

"You need to pay more attention in math class." Leaf said laughing.

"Yeah, but its boring!" Dawn said, combing her hair with her fingers.

"We know. So what class do you have now?" May asked her friends.

"History." Leaf groaned. Misty nodded.

Leaf pretended to barf and walked lazily with Misty to history class.

"Lets go to English class." Dawn said holding May's wrist and dragging her to English class.

May and Dawn entered English class. May took her assigned seat next to Dawn. The teacher wasn't in the class yet.

Gary and Drew walked into the classroom and greeted May and Dawn.

"Hey guys." May greeted, waving her hand.

"Hi!" Dawn said.

"Hey…so May how was your date with Brendan." Gary asked which made May blush deeply.

Drew turned a little red from jealousy but May didn't notice.

"I wanna know what happened." Dawn said looking at me.

"Well umm…" May tried to say, but luckily the teacher came in.

"_Thank God! The teacher finally came in!" _May thought.

"Good morning students, please open you're textbooks to page 537." said Ms. Joyce said as she took a seat in her desk.

"Ok, I want all of you to read this article about Shakespeare." the teacher said.

"Once all of you are finish, I will tell you something important." she added.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later…<p>

"Alright, who is not done reading?" Ms. Joyce asked looking around if anyone was still reading.

Everyone else looked around and everyone was done.

"Class, Shakespeare was a very talented poet and play writer. I want you to write a report of the assigned play written by Shakespeare. The report has to be five pages long and it has to describe the characters, setting, plot, and poetry. It is due next Monday." Ms. Joyce explained.

Some the students groaned in the back of the class. Ms. Joyce glared at them.

"You will work in pairs that I have assigned." Ms. Joyce said which made some student happy that they didn't have to do the work.

"Don't assign me Romeo and Juliet." May muttered.

"Please assign me Julius Caesar." Dawn muttered crossing her arms.

"For the play, Julius Caesar, Dawn and…" Ms. Joyce read the paper.

"Yes!" Dawn said putting her fist in the air.

"Gary." Ms. Joyce finished as she looked at Dawn and Gary.

"Darn it." Dawn muttered annoyingly. Gary heard Dawn say something.

"Hey! You don't like working with me?" Gary asked a little mad.

"I'm fine working with you, its just I wanted to work with May." Dawn pouted.

"For the play of Hamlet, Daniel and Paige." Ms. Joyce read from her paper.

"Alright I'm fine with that." Paige said sighing walking towards Daniel.

"For the play of Romeo and Juliet, May and…" the teacher read.

May cursed in her seat quietly and listened to who was her partner gonna be.

"Drew, you will be working together." Ms. Joyce read.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

It had to be Drew as my partner. Seriously, why does life hate me so much! I know Drew and I are friends now but I feel uncomfortable with him, he's my ex.

My eyes widened. "Uhh, I-I'm okay with that." I stuttered. I wasn't okay working with my ex but at least we're friends.

"Looks like I'm working with you." Drew smirked as he walked towards me

"Yeah but I don't wanna do Romeo and Juliet!" I complained.

"Same here. So my place or yours?" Drew asked flicking his hair, I rolled my eyes as he flicked his hair.

"Well not my place since my parents will tackle you for breaking up with me." I said looking at Drew in the eye.

"Your right, so my place?" Drew asked me.

"Yeah I guess so, when do you wanna start the report?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school, you'll come to my house." Drew answered.

I nodded and wrote my English homework down on my agenda book.

"_Great I'm going to his house. Oh joy! But we're friends so its alright." _I thought.

Drew sat back down on his seat. Dawn came walking towards me.

"I hear you're working with Drew." Dawn asked sitting back in her seat next to May.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that…so you're working with Gary." I said trying to changed the subject.

"Yeah, I wonder how Leaf will feel about it." Dawn asked looking at me.

"She's not the jealous type, trust me." I reassured putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I just hope she doesn't get mad or go berserk." Dawn said laughing.

"Yeah…" I laughed. "What about Paul?" I asked.

Dawn looked at me blankly. "Paul? He won't get jealous. I'm his girlfriend, he trusts me." Dawn said smiling.

"Ok, whatever you say." I said as I packed my books in my backpack.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

May and Dawn walked out of the classroom. Leaf was standing by the door way crossing her arms and tapping her foot. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hi Leaf…" May greeted looking weirdly at Leaf.

Leaf didn't say anything, she was glaring at Dawn. May looked at Dawn who was tilting her head at Leaf.

"What's wrong Leaf?" Dawn asked freaking out by Leaf's evil eye.

"Gary told me he's working with you for a report. He told me he's going to your house to work on the report with you." Leaf glared.

"Yeah we are…why do you ask?" Dawn asked Leaf who was still giving Dawn the evil eye.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Leaf said not glaring at Dawn anymore.

Dawn realized what Leaf was mad about her and Gary working together.

"You think that Gary and I are gonna get together? Leaf! Why do you think that! He's your boyfriend!" Dawn shouted a little hurt that Leaf would think she and Gary would get together.

"I know he is…but you know Gary." Leaf asked, not mad anymore.

"I know but Gary is your boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!" Dawn explained, relieved.

Leaf was relieved and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Leaf apologized. Leaf hugged Dawn and she gladly returned it which made May squeal.

"Aww, look at my best friends!" May squealed with a smile.

Leaf released from the hug and smirked at May. "I hear you're working with Drew." Leaf said slyly.

"I know, I'm alright with it…anyways I have to go to history class." May said leaving Dawn and Leaf alone.

"See you guys at lunch!" May waved as she walked through the hallway.

"I have science class now! I hate it!" Dawn groaned.

"Well I love it! I love the weird stuff with all the bugs." Leaf defending her favorite subject.

"Ugh, lets just go. Misty is probably waiting for us." Dawn said as she walked to science class. Leaf followed quickly as Dawn entered the science lab.

May headed to history class. But before she could enter the classroom, a pair of hands covered her eyes. May panicked a little and gasped.

"Who are you?" May asked, panicking.

"It's me." the voice said whispering in her ear. May recognized the voice and smiled.

May took his hands off her eyes and turned around to see Brendan. "Hi Brendan, stop scaring me." May said smacking him on the arm playfully.

"Hey May, you could of seen your reaction." Brendan laughed. May laughed and held Brendan's hand and entered the classroom. Brendan blushed as he looked at their hands intertwining. May giggled and sat in her desk. Brendan sat next to her.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to walk around the park tomorrow. What do you say?" Brendan asked May.

"I would love to…but I have to go Drew's house tomorrow to work on a report for English. I'm sorry." May apologized.

Brendan looked hurt but nodded. 'It's alright. I understand." Brendan told May.

The teacher, Mr. Rowan came in the classroom. "Hello class, I want to remind you that tomorrow we have a history quiz, don't forget to study. Today we will review." Mr. Rowan greeted as he sat down on his seat behind the desk.

Students groaned and some stood quiet.

When the bell rang, May dashed out of the classroom leaving Brendan. "Wait for me!" Brendan said grabbing his backpack and put it over his head. The strap went diagonally from his body and the bag was near his hips. He followed May as quickly as he could.

"Can't! I want ramen noodles!" May shouted as she ran down the hall to get to the lunchroom.

Brendan laughed and followed May into the lunchroom. May was on line picking food she wanted from the lunch. May paid for the ramen noodles and a drink and sat with her friends who were eating.

Brendan followed and paid for his lunch. He sat down next to May.

"Oooh! The lovebirds are here!" Leaf cooed.

Drew looked at them and turned away of jealousy.

May blushed slightly and so did Brendan.

The friends started to talk…well except for Paul who was quiet and didn't care for anything they were talking about.

"May! You could of seen Misty's reaction when the teacher said that we will be learning about bugs." Leaf laughed hysterically.

"It was so funny!" Dawn laughed. Misty's face was red from embarrassment and glared at Dawn and Leaf who were still laughing hysterically.

"You guys are so mean!" Misty said as she playfully threw a french-fry at Leaf and Dawn.

"Thanks!" Leaf said as she picked up the french-fry from her shirt and ate it.

They talked to each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>After lunch was over…<p>

"I'm still hungry." May said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Still? You ate a lot! You got a huge appetite!" Dawn said.

"I know, well I can survive it." May said to her friends.

"Well I'm heading to English." Misty said as she walked to her class.

"Ugh, I got to go to History!" Dawn whined as she walked towards her class.

"Stop complaining, Dawn. Let's go!" Leaf said as ran towards Dawn and grabbed her wrist.

"Bye!" May said as she headed to Science.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I entered the Science class. People were talking and laughing. I went to my assigned next Drew.

"Hi." I said casually.

"Hey, what happened at your date?" Drew asked curiously.

"Uhmm…its just a regular date." May answered.

May ignored Drew trying to change the topic. "Where did he take you?" Drew asked again curiously.

"_Will this boy ever shut up?" _I thought.

"Vacarros" May answered.

"We went there like many times." Drew said as he flicked his emerald green hair.

"I know, anymore questions?" I asked as she was annoyed by Drew's questions.

"Did you like the date? Did he kiss you?" Drew asked trying not to be angry and jealous.

"Why are you so curious?" I asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, you know me, I'm too curious." Drew said as he smirked at me.

"_Does he still have feeling for me?" _that thought ran inside my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Phew! Took forever! Sorry! I started late! I will make up for that and make start Chapter 7 today and continue it tomorrow morning. (: Thanks for the reviews! I finally reached 50! You guys are the best! My goal now is 100 reviews! Oh yeah, in the first chapter i said that May and her friends have the same classes. It didn't work so don't mind that. Till next time, bye! :D**


	7. Not a Date!

**(A/N) I am very very sorry I didn't update for like two days! I was writing the first chapter of "Rising Heroes" yesterday and a one shot the other day. Eep! *dodges rock by a reviewer.* Now lets get on with the story! *runs away from a crazy reviewer* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Not a Date! <strong>

May's POV

I was going to Drew's house! Yeah, it's just for a report! I haven't been in Drew's house in a long time!

"So what time are you going to Drew's house?" Dawn asked through the phone.

"I don't know, he said he will pick me up." I answered. "I didn't tell my parents yet!" I added, as I yelled.

"May! You didn't tell them! You have to!" Dawn shouted at me.

"Fine…I'll ask now. Talk to you later." I sighed, hanging up the phone. I don't have a problem going to Drew's house but I don't know about my parents.

I headed downstairs and headed to the kitchen where my mom was.

"Mom…" I spoke, trying to talk nicely.

"Yes honey." my mom asked turning around and faced me. Its now or never.

"I was wondering if I-" I asked but I was cut off by my mother.

"No, I'm not ordering you pizza or if its not that, then no your not getting a new phone." my mom said guessing what I wanted. She turned around to go to the living room.

"No, it's not that…I was wondering if I could go to Drew's house to work on a report for English class. My mom turned around slowly and had her normal face expression. It was silent for a moment so I broke the silence.

"So can I?" I asked hoping she would just answer already.

My mother looked at me in the eye and finally spoke. "Drew? That guy who broke your heart? No! I won't let you go to his house!" my mom yelled which shocked me.

"Mom! I have to! It's for school!" I answered back, trying to reason with her.

If it was for school, so my mom would say yes.

My mom sighed deeply and looked at me. "Fine if it's for school. You can go." my mother looking at me worriedly.

"Thank you! But why did you say no before because of Drew?" I asked curiously.

My mother bit her lip softly. "I'm worried about you. May, Drew broke your heart and you were devastated. I know it would be hard for you seeing him or talking to him." my mom explained. Well my mom didn't know about Drew and I so I have to tell her.

"Mom, Drew and I are friends now, that's all. I'm not mad at him anymore even though I still remember what happened between us. I'm going out with Brendan anyways. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend…yet." I explained to my mom.

"It's great that your friends, that's really good." my mom smiled then her smile turned to a smirk. My face was red from blushing.

"Your going out with Brendan…I hope he asks you to be his girlfriend." my mom smirked which made me blush more.

"Yeah…so can I get a new phone?" I asked innocently, changing the subject.

"No your not getting a new phone." my mom sweat dropped. She winked at me before she left the kitchen.

"Phew…" I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. Drew could come any moment so I better change. I headed up to my room and changed into a stylish outfit. I wore a white tee with a red heart that read "Love" on my chest. I wore denim skinny jeans that were tight and red converse. My hair was in the usual style, pony tails.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed downstairs. "Where are you going off to?" my dad asked me as I walked into the living room.

"Umm…" I tried to say. I didn't tell Dad yet. "Going to Drew's house, I'm waiting for him." I quickly said not looking at my father's gaze.

"Drew's house? The Drew who broke up with you? Why are you going to his house?" my father asked curiously, but he was a little angry as I looked at his facial expression.

He was asking me many questions. "Yes, that Drew and I'm going to his house for a report that we have to work on together for English class." I answered, answering all of his questions.

My father was about to say something but my mother interrupted him. "Norman, please don't get mad at May. Drew and May are friends now, no need to worry about them. Drew is just a friend. I know you are mad at him but that was a year ago." my mom defended me.

"Okay…I'm sorry." my dad sighed not wanting to fight with my mom.

"Thanks Dad…" I said looking down, not looking at him.

"Your welcome May." my dad smiled. I looked at him and smiled. Thank God he let me go! And he understands that Drew and I are friends!

The doorbell rang. I looked at the door and walked over to it. I opened it and Drew was leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms in a cool position.

"Hi Drew!" I greeted.

"Hello Drew…"my mom waved, greeting him nicely.

"Hi Mrs. Maple." Drew greeted. My father gave him a stern look and nodded.

Drew was slightly frightened but shook it off. "Well, let's go!" I said wanting to get out of the awkward silence. Not that I want to leave the house, just because my dad was giving Drew a stern look so I just wanted to leave.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I waved as I shut the door. Drew and I walked over to his car. I remember being in his car. We didn't talk while we were in the car. I sat in the passenger seat and Drew sat in the driver's seat. He drove to his house.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a long drive, but Drew and I didn't talk during the ride. I opened the car door and stepped out of the car.<p>

"I haven't been here in awhile." I said to myself, looking at the house in front of me. Drew took my hand and led me to the front door. It was awkward holding Drew's hand but it was soft and I felt something familiar. Stop May! I'm with Brendan now…

He let go of my hand to get his keys out of his pockets. He unlocked the door and entered inside. I followed him and looked at my surroundings.

His house was beautiful! It was like a mansion! Drew was rich. I remembered being here once.

I placed my bag on the couch and sat down on the white expensive looking couch.

Drew was quiet which was unusual. He would always tease me or he would bicker with me.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked looking at Drew.

"I don't know…you want me to talk? You miss my voice?" he joked, finally talking.

I laughed. "Yes I want you to talk with me! And no I don't miss your voice, I hear it all the time." I responded.

"Well then, let's talk about your date with Brendan. Did he kiss you?" he asked leaning in close to my face as he sat down next to me.

"Quit asking me! Why do you want to know?" I asked, annoyed by his questions.

Drew ignored me and kept asking me the same question again. I became irritated. My eye twitched angrily.

"If I answer your question, can you stop!" I asked loudly.

"Fine." he said, smirking, happy that he's gonna get his answer.

"I kissed him on the cheek, that's all." I answered. Drew turned his head away, his face was red.

"Can we start our report now?' I asked.

"Whatever…are you going to type the five page report?" Drew asked.

"No, you're typing it." I stated. Drew's eyes were widened.

"Hey! I'm a slow typist!" Drew said avoiding typing it!

"Liar…fine, I'll do it. You do the research." I sighed.

"Fine…" he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Who knew looking for information was so hard!" Drew exclaimed, frustrated. He was typing furiously on his laptop looking for information.

I laughed. "I just have to type the information in paragraphs in my own words." I laughed, know I made the right choice to type.

"Aargh! I just need the poetry about Romeo Juliet!" Drew yelled at his laptop.

"Would you hurry up so I can type it." I said impatiently. I was sitting on the couch, laid back and my arms were crossed.

"Found it!" Drew said in relief that he finally finished. Drew was sweating all over. His shirt had drip stains and his face was wet.

"Eew Drew! Your sweating! Take a shower!" I said disgustingly, pinching my nose.

"I will…" Drew said wiping the sweat off his neck and forehead. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor revealing his fairly toned well built chest in my view. My eyes were glued to his body.

"_Honestly, he was hot without a shirt." _I thought to myself.

"What are you staring at?" Drew said, noticing me looking at his body.

"Oh, nothing." I lied trying to cover my blush.

Drew smirked and got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. "Be right back!" He shouted as he shut the bathroom door.

"Take a long shower!" I screamed.

"_Shut up May! Your over him!"_ I thought angrily.

I started to type the information on my laptop that Drew wrote down in his notebook. I put them in my own words. I typed really fast so this will be easy.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes, I finished the report. I spell checked it and looked it over.<p>

"Piece of cake!" I said saving the document.

"That was easy, so how do I print it?" I asked myself.

"I'll wait for Drew." I decided. I stood up and stretched. I decided to look around the house. I walked around the living room and saw a drawer that had pictures on top. I saw a picture of Drew and his family, a picture of him, Ash, Gary, and Paul.

I saw one that caught my eye. A picture of Drew and I hugging and smiling. I picked up the picture frame and smiled at it.

"Looking at how hot I look in those picture?" a voice said in a cocky tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, still holding the picture frame. Drew was wearing a shirt and his hair was wet. He wore cargos and was wearing black converse.

"No I wasn't, I was just looking…why do you have a picture of me with you?" I asked showing him the picture.

"I don't know, I still kept a picture of us." Drew blushed deeply looking away from me.

"But why?" I asked trying to catch his gaze.

"Cause I miss being with you…" Drew answered which caught me off guard.

I couldn't answer. He missed being with me? I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Huh?" I managed to say. Drew walked towards me to hug me. He embraced me into a hug. I was still shocked, I didn't return the hug.

Drew breathed in, smelling my scent and breathed out. He released me but he still held me close. He looked into my sapphire eyes and I looked into his hypnotizing emerald green eyes.

"I miss you May very much." he whispered softly and pressed his lips on mine. This caught me off guard. Drew was _kissing me_. I didn't kiss back. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss. This isn't suppose to happen. We just broke up. We're friends. Now he wants me back? Anger filled me. I realized he was still kissing. I pushed him away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry May…" Drew said shamefully, holding his forehead thinking about what he did.

"You want me back?" I asked angrily, looking for an answer.

No answer. Drew was speechless.

"Why did you break up with me! If you wanted to get back together, tell me why!" I yelled angrily, tears rolling down my cheeks.

No answer again.

"I thought so…" I said softly, grabbing my bag and headed for the door.

Drew found the ability to speak again. "Wait May! I can explain!" Drew yelled trying to get me back.

I shook my head and left, slamming the door hard.

I can't believe Drew won't tell me why! I walked out and walked home all alone.

"I love you May…" Drew muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This had a lot of tension! I hope you love it! Drew and May…yeah its complicated. Review please! I love you all! Till, next time!**

**-ItsMayandDrewx3**


	8. My Happy Ending?

**(A/N) Hiya! I'm back! Didn't expect me huh? Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I couldn't update. I have two multi chapters that will be updated tomorrow or only one of them will be updated. Look at my profile for information and vote in my poll. The future stories are called "Sinner or Saint" and "Cyberbully". So stay tuned for those stories. Their summaries are in my profile, so read it. Here's Chapter 8! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! or the song Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: My Happy Ending<strong>

May's POV

I can't believe Drew won't tell me! He wants me back? That's unbelievable! I thought we were just friends! He must still have feelings for me. I touched my lips.

"He kissed me." I whispered as I walked on the sidewalk, wiping my tears.

But it doesn't make any sense, I mean, he broke up with me. Why would he want to get back to together? The question crossed my mind.

_Oh, Oh…_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh, Oh…_

_So much for my happy ending. _

I held my arm and walked slowly back home. Fresh tears were rolling down my cheeks. I turned my head and looked back. Drew wasn't even looking for me.

"Why does everything happen to me?" I cried out, falling to ground, on my knees.

_Oh, Oh…_

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

"No, this is just like my break up. I don't want to see that memory in my head." I said getting up.

I walked to the park and sat on the bench. My head was hung down low and tears were falling to my jeans. The sun was shining on a beautiful day but how could I be so sad on this day.

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so sad._

_Held up so high on a breakable thread_

_(breakable thread)_

I sniffed and turned around. I saw Ash and Misty walking together in the park together, so happy together. Why can't I be happy for a change?

My eyes were red and puffy. I felt like a mess. I looked at Misty and she caught my stare. Her eyes widened.

"May? What happened?" She asked walking over to me. Ash was following her and he had a worried expression on his face.

_You were all the things_

_I thought I knew…_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything,_

_Everything, that I wanted._

Misty sat next to me and looked at me. She was worried about me. "Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing my back.

Of course I wasn't okay. I shook my head and more tears fell. I collapsed into Misty's arms and cried more.

"You want to talk about it?" Misty asked rubbing my hair.

I hiccupped and wiped my eyes. "D-d-drew w-won't t-tell me w-why." I said looking up at Misty.

_We were meant to be,_

_Supposed to be!_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away…_

"I d-d-don't k-know w-why he w-won't t-tell me." I cried, crying on Misty's shirt.

Misty looked up at Ash with worried eyes. "May, he will tell when the time is right. He has a reason." she said in a calming voice.

"What if he doesn't?" I asked loudly, getting out of Misty's grasp. Misty looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry May, Drew has a reason and he will tell you sooner or later. He _will_ tell you." Ash spoke softly, speaking for the first time.

I'll just have to wait for Drew to tell me. I gave a small smile and got up to hug Ash. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled back a few steps.

"Thank you." I whispered as I released from the hug. My face was still red and puffy. I looked at Misty who was giving me a playful glare.

"No hug for me?" she asked, laughing. I launched myself at Misty and gave her a bear hug.

Even though I was happy, I felt sad in the inside.

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending _

_Oh, Oh…_

_So much for my happy ending. _

"_I'll get my happy ending someday." _I thought, and smiled to myself.

"Change topic here. You want to come over at my house on Friday? Everybody's coming. Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Ash, and Drew." she said.

Even though Drew was coming I wanted to go. "Fine, I'll go." I sighed deeply.

"Yay! We'll have tons of fun at my house!" Misty shouted happily. I gave her a small smile.

"Well I gotta go." I told them.

"Okay, bye!" Ash and Misty said, waving.

I started walking the other way but as I was walking I saw Brendan walking alone.

"Just the person, I wanted to see." I smiled.

"Brendan!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically in his direction. He turned around and saw me. He smiled. I jogged over to him and smiled at him.

"Hey I thought you couldn't come to the park with me?" he asked.

"Drew and I finished early, I just have to print the report." I replied looking up at him. I looked at his dark brown eyes, they were so hypnotizing. My sapphire eyes clashed with his dark brown eyes.

Our faces were so close, like centimeters away from touching. "Oh." he said. His minty breath tickled my face. He leaned down to kiss me.

Brendan is going to kiss me.

A small smirk was plastered on my face. Messing with Brendan would be fun.

Before he could press his lips on mine, I grabbed his hat and it revealed his jet black hair. I ran away from him, holding his hat.

"You gotta catch me first!" I yelled, running as fast as I can. The wind blew in my hair.

"HEY!" he shouted playfully, running after me.

Brendan was really fast. I laughed as I ran. Today, I was sad and depressed but now I feel great. I forgot everything that happened with Drew today.

Eventually he caught up with me. He grabbed me by the waist and I giggled.

"Okay you got me!" I laughed giving Brendan back his hat.

Brendan laughed and removed his arms off my waist. "You were so fast, I thought I couldn't get my hat back." he panted.

"But you caught me. You know you look hot without your hat own." I flirted.

Brendan's face was three different shades of red. He looked so cute! I giggled at his red face.

"Well maybe I shouldn't wear my hat often." he laughed.

"Yeah, you look better without it." I smiled, ruffling his soft black hair.

"Yeah, it actually does." he said fixing his hair after I ruffled it.

I laid down on the rough grass and looked at the sky. Brendan gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Why are you on the grass?" he asked, confused.

"Looking at the sky." I laughed. "Now come here and lay down here with me!" I yelled pulling his arm.

Well, I tried to get him to lay down next to me but I pulled to hard and he fell on top of me. Brendan placed his hands next to my head so he wouldn't crush me. This was an awkward position.

Our faces were both bright red. "Uh…could you get off me now?" I asked, very uncomfortable.

"After I do this." he replied before pressing his lips on mine. My eyes widened but soon I got melted into the kiss, All I could was kiss back. I ran my hands on his soft black hair. His lips were so soft. Our kiss was sweet and gentle. But something was different. Something was missing.

_A spark._

When Drew and I kiss, I felt a spark, like we were perfect. No! Don't compare Drew and Brendan!

Oxygen was needed so I broke the kiss. I stared with soft brown eyes. He stared at my sapphire eyes.

I smiled sweetly. "Now can you get off me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." he blushed as he got off me. He held out a hand which I gladly excepted. He pulled me up. I wiped the dust on my shirt and jeans.

"So are we dating?" he asked with no hesitation. Of course we are! We just kissed!

"Of course we are, _boyfriend_" I smiled, saying boyfriend louder.

"Oh okay, _girlfriend_." Brendan said saying girlfriend louder.

"Yeah, uh…it's kinda late so I think I should be going now." I said. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and started to walk home.

Brendan blushed a little and I saw him put his fist in the air. Probably because we are dating. I shook my head and walked home.

Yes! Brendan is my boyfriend! I felt so happy! A certain grasshead crossed my mind. His words struck me.

_I miss you, May…_

I shook my head of the thought.

I finally made it home. I was so happy! I felt alive! Happiness was in the air.

I opened the front door with a huge smile on my face. My mother noticed my happiness.

"Hi May! Why are you so happy? You went to an all you can eat restaurant?" my mom laughed.

"No! Brendan and I are dating!" I squealed, happy dancing. I let my happiness go all out.

"May! That's amazing!" she said, very happy for me. But now she had a smirk on her face.

"Was there kissing involved?" she asked, smirking. Why would she want to know that?

I blushed madly. "Aww, your blushing! It means you kissed! Was he a good kisser?" she asked excitedly which embarrassed me. He is a good kisser. But my mom does not need to know.

"MOM!" I shouted in embarrassment. My mom laughed.

"Sorry honey." she apologized.

I dragged myself upstairs entered my room. I plopped down on my bed. A huge smile was on my face.

I heard my phone ring. I checked the caller id. Dawn. I pressed answer and put the phone on my ear.

"Hi Dawn!" I greeted happily.

"MAAAAYYYYY!" she screamed loudly that I put the phone away from my ear.

"What Dawn?" I asked, knowing what she would ask.

"Are you dating Brendan?" she squealed.

"Yeah, we are." I said, full of happiness.

Dawn screamed loudly like she was about to be killed. "OMG! That is so cute! You look cute with Brendan!" she said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"So…did you guys kissed?" she asked slyly. I can answer that to Dawn.

"YESS!" I screamed loudly.

"OH EM GE!" she shouted.

My brother, Max yelled, "Quit screaming May!"

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"Sorry I gotta go, see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay bye!" she said. Before I hung up, I heard Dawn yell, "Quit it Leaf!"

I laughed to myself. I sighed deeply.

"Well I better change." I said. I put on a red tank top and black loose sweats.

I grabbed my laptop from my bag. I turned it on and logged onto Pokebook.

I had seventy notifications. Some were comments and wall posts. I read all of them. All of my friends were not on chat. I looked at my news feed and Drew posted something. It read:

**Drew Hayden-** has changed his relationship status to "complicated"

I looked at his profile. His profile was a picture of Drew and I smiling. A small smile was on my face. I went to my profile and wrote down my status.

**May Maple- Happiest day of my life! I'm dating Brendan! :***

I smiled at what I put as my status. I clicked share. I got three likes as soon as I posted it. Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, and Leaf Green liked it. I smiled.

My phone rang. It must be Brendan, I looked at the caller id. My eyes widened. Someone unexpected called me.

_Drew. _

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So how was that? Unexpected much? May and Brendan are dating. You're like "This isn't Hoennshipping! What the heck are you doing?" Review please! Look at my poll, it's on my profile so check that out. Read my other stories please! Review them! Till next time,**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	9. Move on

**(A/N) Hiya! I am updating once again. Okay so I was wondering what future story you wanted me to update? "Sinner or Saint" or "Cyberbully"? Please answer the questions in the reviews. Info on the two future stories are on my profile so read it! I have a poll there so vote! :D. I thank all you, who read and reviewed my story. Thank you for sticking with me! You guys are the best! Here is Chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! How many times do I have to tell you! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Move on…<strong>

May's POV

_Drew_ was calling me. Should I answer it? Should I ignore it? I don't know what to do!

I'm just going to answer it. Time to settle things with Drew. I took a deep breathe and picked up my phone which was still ringing. Here goes nothing. I pressed the answer button and reluctantly put the phone next to ear.

"Hi Drew…" I greeted. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Drew didn't respond, it was silent on the other line.

"Drew!" I yelled to see if he would respond. I waited for his response.

"Oh hey May." he said coolly. Now he responds.

"Hi, you called me. What do you want." I asked with a hint of annoyance in my tone

"I just wanted to apologized for earlier. I shouldn't of done that." he apologized. He was very sincere.

"It's okay, I should be apologizing for leaving. I was just shocked at what you did and said." I said, smiling. This is going smoothly, so far.

"Yeah, I know you were. You were shocked when I kissed you." he said.

I remembered Drew kissing me. We had a spark like we were meant to be.

"It was unexpected but when you said you missed me, did you mean it?" I asked with no hesitation.

There was a brief silence until Drew responded, "Yeah I meant it, I miss you so much." he said sincerely.

I smiled. This is good. "So, is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to get back together?" he asked. Those words struck me. He wants to get back together?

I was silent for a few moments. "May, you still there?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Drew but I'm dating Brendan right now." I admitted.

Drew became speechless for a moment and said, " I got to go." Drew said as he hung up the phone.

"Oh great, Drew hates me now." I said as I looked at my phone.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I can't believe May is dating Brendan! Ugh! I'm so stupid for not telling May! Don't loose your cool, Drew!

"May moved on. She's going to forget about me! I have to move on but I can't! May is always on my mind! I still love her!" he yelled at myself.

I plopped down on my bed. "I shouldn't of broken up with you, May but I had to, all because of my father!" I said to myself.

What am I going to do? Ugh, I don't want to be friends, May. We're more than that.

I looked at my nightstand. A picture frame of May and I having fun. I was putting bunny ears on May and she didn't notice. I smirked at the picture.

I need you May. You make me happy. Ugh, stop thinking of her. Get your mind off her! I just can't, I love her so much. I love everything about her. Her deep sapphire eyes. Her soft brown hair. Her bandanna. Her attitude. Her huge appetite. The way she reacts when I tease her. Everything!

"You are so messed up Drew!" I yelled at myself. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK PERVERT!" Dawn yelled in annoyance and anger. Conway was following Dawn at school, nonstop. He was this sick pervert who stalked Dawn everywhere she went. He likes her.

Conway was really creepy. Very creepy.

"No, Dawn, not until you go out with me." he said in a creepy tone which sent shivers down Dawn's back. Conway lifted his glasses with his index finger, his glasses shined brightly.

Dawn groaned and marched her way to her friends. Conway slowly followed her, eyeing her.

Dawn stopped and turned around to face Conway. Her hands were on her hips and she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"So you finally accepted to go out with me?" Conway asked, stupidly. Dawn glared at him.

"Look, I'm going to say this once so you better listen." Dawn said in a harsh tone. Her finger pointed at Conway.

"Oh I will listen _carefully_." he smiled seductively which made a disgusted face appear on Dawn's face.

"I have a boyfriend so leave me the hell alone, you pervert! If you come near me or even touch me, I will hunt you down and rip your perverted body into pieces or I will make Paul hunt you down." Dawn threatened.

"Or you can _punish _me." he implied something sexual. Dawn realized what he said and slapped the pervert's face.

"Get the hell away from me!" Dawn growled as she went to her friends.

Dawn's face read angry. Her friends gave her a confused look. "What happened to you? Why are you so angry?" Misty asked curiously wanting to figure out why Dawn is angry.

Dawn huffed and pointed to Conway who was not faraway but watching Dawn. "That sick pervert keeps following me around and I'm sick of it! He keeps asking me out! I tell him I have a boyfriend but he won't listen!" Dawn said through her teeth.

"No wonder you're mad." Gary laughed, running a hand through is auburn hair.

Dawn smacked him on the arm. "Ow!" he said rubbing his arm, pretending to be in pain.

"This is serious!" Dawn said. She saw Conway and her eyes widened. She stood by her boyfriend.

"Do something." Dawn whispered to Paul. Paul looked down at Dawn, his lavender hair falling to his eyes. He grunted and turned to face Conway.

Conway was attempted to approach Dawn but Paul stood in front of her. Paul gave him a cold glare.

"Look, get away from my girlfriend, you low-life. Get your perverted self out of here." Paul said, giving him the coldest glare.

Conway looked defeated and sulked he slowly made his way out. He noticed a few cheerleaders and smirked. The cheerleaders saw him come towards them and they suddenly scattered.

"Thanks." Dawn said looking up to Paul.

"Just change the topic here. Who's ready to go to Misty's house on Friday!" Leaf asked, excitedly.

"I am!" Dawn and May screamed. Misty nodded, the girls and guys were coming over.

"We're just hanging out, what's the big deal?" Drew asked, flicking his emerald green hair. May rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever been to Misty's house?" May asked Drew. He shook his head. "Well, Misty's house is a mansion! I've been there many times. It's bigger than Gary's mansion!" May said to Drew.

"My mansion is totally bigger than Misty's." Gary said cockily.

Misty laughed and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter, the important thing is that we're going to have fun!"

While everyone was talking, May was looking for a certain someone. She looked everywhere but she couldn't find him.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" a feminine voice asked. May turned to see Dawn walking up to her.

"Yeah, Brendan should be here already." May said looking at Dawn.

"So anything interesting happen last night?" Dawn asked slyly.

"You see, Drew called me." May said nervously. Dawn gasped but May covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, Drew is right over there." May pointed to Drew who was conversing with Gary. "He could hear us." she continued. Dawn nodded slowly.

May removed her hand off Dawn's mouth. "What happened? Did you answer? What did he say?" Dawn asked as soon May's hand was removed. Dawn was so curious.

"I answered and he asked me if…" May started.

"What did he ask? What did he say?" Dawn asked excitedly.

May took a deep breath and continued, "we could be back together."

Dawn gasped and smiled. "OMG! That is so cute! He still has feelings for you! What did you say?" which was barely a whisper.

May hushed her. "Shhh! I said no because of Brendan."

"Well, do you still have feelings for Drew?" Dawn asked.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I did not know how to answer that question. I mean, that was hard to answer. Do I still like Drew? He's my ex! I think I still like him, a little.

I took a deep breath. "To be honest, I think I like Drew, a little." I admitted.

"What about Brendan?" Dawn asked another question. Brendan is my boyfriend, we started going out yesterday. I can't break up with him for Drew! Drew broke my heart!

"Well, he's my boyfriend. I am not going to break up with him anytime sooner. I don't want to and Drew hasn't tell me why he broke up with me." I said, looking at the ground. Great, I like two guys.

"Don't worry May, sooner or later you have to pick a guy you _love_. Don't rush, just figure out your feelings for Drew and Brendan." Dawn said.

Her words cheered me up. She was right, I have to choose. "Thank you Dawn, that meant a lot." I smiled. Dawn smiled.

"What are friends for?" she laughed.

Dawn and I walked over to our friends. "Where'd you go?" Leaf asked.

"Just talking…" I said. Dawn and I exchanged looks and we burst into giggles.

The guys and girls gave Dawn and I a confused look, well except Paul who had a smirk on his face. The bell rang and we went to class.

* * *

><p>The day went so fast. Brendan was in school but he came late, so wonder I didn't see him.<p>

"Bye guys!" I waved to my friends. I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. I was greeted by my mom.

"Hi May, how was school?" she asked. The answer was the same everyday or different depending what happened in school.

"Same as usual." I answered. My mom smiled and started to drive.

"You know May, you've got exams coming up this next month so you better study." my mom said, looking at the road.

"I know mom, but don't expect to be studying all night locked up in my room." I said.

"I know but please study every night." she pleaded. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

The car abruptly stopped and turned to our parking area. My mom parked the car. I took my seat beat off and got out of the car, carrying my bag.

I walked up to the front door and took out my keys. My mom followed me. I unlocked the door and entered, my mom headed straight to the kitchen.

I headed upstairs to change my school uniform. I went inside my room and threw my bag on my bed. I stripped my uniform and changed into a red velvet tank top and blue denim short shorts.

A lot was on my mind. Drew, Brendan, school, and my life.

I was really curious why Drew broke up with me. I mean, I haven't really thought about it. Was it because he found someone else? Was he tired of me?

Why did he break up with me? I need to know why. Drew hates me now cause I'm dating Brendan!

I had mixed feelings for Drew. Anger, love, and confusion.

"I'm sorry Drew." I whispered and brought my hand to my heart.

"Please move on." I whispered.

I laid on my bed but before I could do that, I got a text. I groaned and looked at my phone. Leaf texted me. Leaf, you ruined my sleep.

I read her text.

**Leaf-** _Hey May! :D Whatcha doing? _

I rolled my eyes and texted her back.

**May- **_Hi Leaf, I was about to sleep but you decided to text me. :/_

**Leaf-** _Oh sorry. ^.^ I was extremely bored. _

**May-** _It's okay. I am going to text you to cure your boredness ;D_

**Leaf- **_Yay! Ready to go to Misty's house? ;)_

**May- **_Yup it's gonna be fun! _

**Leaf- **_Hehe. ^.~ oh yeah, Misty told me you can bring Brendan. ;)_

**May- **_Rele? Yes! _

**Leaf- **_OMG! Gary just texted me! I have to go! He's bringing me to a restaurant! Baii! _

**May-**_ Well okays buh bye!_

I smiled and put my phone on my nightstand. _Silly Leaf…_

I grabbed my back pack and pulled out some books. I started my homework.

"Ugh, stupid math!" I yelled at my math text book.

"Math is hard." I grumbled. I finished all my homework. Now I'm bored.

"What to do?" I asked myself. Great, nothing to do! Thanks Leaf!

Should I call Brendan? Yeah I should.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. I put the phone next to my ear and heard it ring. _Please answer, please answer._

I heard his voice and I was about to greet him but it was just his voice mail. Ugh! He won't answer! What am I going to do?

I plopped down on my bed and began to think. Drew appeared in my head.

Drew, why are you always on my mind? I don't know if I still have feelings for you. But to be honest, I miss you too. I miss everything about you. Your green emerald hair and eyes to match. Your arrogance. Your cockiness. The way you flick your hair. The way you annoy me. The red roses you give me. Everything!

I looked up at the ceiling. I shook my head from the thought. I can't believe I just thought that! I'm going out with Brendan! Do I like Brendan?

I'm torn between two guys!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) How was that? You got a hint why Drew broke up with May! No more hints, you'll have to find out in later chapters ;) I got a hundred two reviews! Yay!**

**A lot of Tension right? So May doesn't know who to pick. This chapter was a little like Twilight cause May doesn't know who she loves. Drew or Brendan. **

**Please tell me in the reviews if you want me to update "Sinner or Saint" or "Cyberbully" first. **

**Now press that cute button on the bottom that says Review! It would make me a happy teenage girl! Reviews are like my drug!**

**Review! Review! Review! **

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	10. Stuck Together

**(A/N) I am so sorry! Seriously! I haven't been updating this story for three reasons. I had classes on Saturday and I have homework on this big fat book! It's so heavy! XD I was updating my other stories and made new ones. Sinner or Saint and Rising Heroes will be updated in two days or more. Please stick with me. The last reason is because I was watching Bleach and Tokyo Mew Mew. You gotta love those animes! So yeah. This chapter will be hilarious and crazy. If you look at the Chapter title you'll find out why. ;) Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Does it look like I own it? No it doesn't. **

**Me: Mew Mew! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Stuck Together <strong>

May's POV

I just found out that Brendan can't come over! I'm going to Misty's house today to have fun. I can't believe my boyfriend can't come, he's sick. I really wanted him to come.

Flashback

"_Hi Brendan!" I greeted sweetly through the phone. I heard Brendan clear his throat and coughed violently. _

"_Hi M-" he started to say but coughed. "Hi May." he hoarsely spoke. _

_My eyebrows furrowed. "Brendan, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." he coughed. I realized he was sick. _

"_You don't sound okay, are you sick?" I asked. _

_Brendan sneezed and coughed loudly. "Oh god, Brendan, you're sick. I don't think you should go to Misty's house," I told him, very worried. _

"_Yeah I was going to call you but you called when I was about to call." he barely laughed. I nervously laughed with his joke. _

"_Uh, want me to take care of you?" I asked sincerely. _

"_No, I don't want you to get sick. You can go to Misty's house. I'll be fine." Brendan managed to say without coughing. _

_I was about to protest but I said nothing. "Well, take care. I love you." I spoke softly. _

"_I love you too." he said as he hung up the phone. _

_I hung up the phone as well. _

End of Flashback

"I better get dressed." I said to myself, heading to the closet for an outfit to wear. I found this cute outfit! I wore a tight white tee under a red sweater. The sweater was big but it was comfortable. I wore my white skinny jeans and black flats.

"May, you are so adorable!" I said to myself, posing in front of a mirror.

I kept posing until I heard my brother speak, "What the heck are you doing?"

I turned to him and glared at him. "Get out of my room, Max!" I fumed with anger.

"Whatever, you're just weird, praising yourself with an outfit you're wearing." Max spoke, adjusting his glasses. I stomped my foot roughly and pushed him out of my room.

I grabbed my red clutch and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I fluffed my hair and winked. I looked at the time. "Better go," I said heading out of my room.

"Bye mom! I'm going to Misty's house!" I shouted as I slammed the door shut.

"OKAY BE SAFE! BYE, I LOVE YOU!" my mom yelled an ear piercing scream.

A calm breeze blew gently as I walked to Misty's house. I took a deep breath and let it out delightfully. The sky was blue like always and the sun glowed brilliantly.

I smiled at the beautiful weather and walked happily to Misty's house. Her house was coming into my view and I walked faster to it. I jumped through the porch and knocked on the door. I heard two voices, male and female.

I waited patiently until Misty opened the door. She flashed a smile. I took a glance at her outfit. A dark blue tank top and denim short shorts. She wore ankle blue socks. Her hair was in her usual side ponytail. Her bangs fell to her sea green eyes.

"Hi May! You're the second guest to arrive!" Misty greeted cheerfully, letting me come in to her mansion. My face was in awe as I looked what was in front of me. A huge living room with a plasma TV in front of a gorgeous white sofa. The floor was shiny white tiles with black lines connecting that went up and down. A big staircase curved to the upstairs with gold railings. Expensive furniture was placed all the walls like paintings and curtains.

"It's just like I remembered! I love it here!" I exclaimed walking in deeper to the mansion, examining the elegant and beautiful furniture in the mansion.

Misty laughed, "You should see my sister's mansion."

I laughed too, "Who's the second guest?"

Noises were heard from the kitchen and utensils were clattering making noises. "I'm here, it's Ash!" Ash shouted before I heard him chew loudly.

I walked into the kitchen to see Ash raiding the refrigerator. He was grabbing everything he could and he stuffed them on his plate. He munched on the food making a total mess. "I think Ash is raiding your fridge." I sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

Misty gasped loudly and dashed to the kitchen. Misty gaped at how much food Ash ate. "Hi Mist." Ash spoke while food was in his mouth. As a result, spits of food from Ash's mouth flew to Misty's face.

I couldn't help but snicker. Ash gulped nervously and prepared to be yelled at by his girlfriend.

Misty's face was red from anger and she huffed hotly. Misty's head became big and smoke was coming out of her ears. "ASH! WHY DID YOU EAT? I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT UNTIL EVERYONE IS HERE!" Misty exploded in anger, her face was red, her eyes had a huge fire. Ash whimpered and he became smaller as Misty's big head glared at him like anime style.

"I was hungry." Ash squeaked in fear. I nervously laughed and Misty regained her posture.

"I'm sorry Misty." Ash whispered sincerely, his arms stretched as he tried to hug her. I awed cutely as Ash hugged Misty.

Ash pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. Misty blushed slightly and I squealed at the blushing couple. "For eating most of the food, I'm going to BAKE COOKIES!" Ash exclaimed dashing around the kitchen grabbing all the supplies he needed. Misty and I sweat dropped.

"Does he know how to bake?" I asked nervously thinking of what could happened if Ash baked. Thoughts of him putting the house on fire were flooding my mind.

"I don't know." Misty scratched her head sheepishly watching her boyfriend mixing the batter.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" Misty asked trying to change the subject. She kept glancing at Ash who was behind me baking cookies. I forgot to tell her.

"He's sick." I replied. Misty had a perfect "o" shaped on her mouth.

"Anyways, where are the others?" I asked sweetly trying not to think about Brendan.

"They should be here right now, it's four." Misty said looking at her watch. I nodded but then I heard a knock from the door. Misty and I turned our heads and looked at the door.

"I'll get it." Misty said walking to the door. Misty opened the door, tilting her head to see who was here. Dawn, Leaf, Gary, and Paul were at the door. Dawn was smiling while there was a pissed off Leaf. Gary had a smirk on his face and Paul had no expression on his face, as usual.

"Hi guys, what's up with Leaf?" Misty asked noticing Leaf's dark aura. Leaf glared at Gary then looked at Misty.

"Ask Mr. Pervert." Leaf growled entering the mansion. Misty looked at Gary for an answer about Leaf's mood.

"What did you do?" Misty asked, sighing, knowing that Gary did something inappropriate because Leaf called him "Mr. Pervert."

Dawn and Paul just made their way to the house and were greeted by me. I wonder what Gary did. "Hi May!" Dawn squealed full of joy.

"Hi Dawn! What happened between Leaf and Gary?" I asked. Leaf glared in my direction. I smiled nervously back.

"Um, Gare-bear will explain it." Dawn giggled. Paul rolled his eyes and plopped down on the white sofa.

"Whatever, Leaf took forever in the shower." Gary started looking at Leaf who shot him a deadly glare.

"Oh great," Misty sighed.

"As I was saying, Leaf took her precious time in the shower so I was going to pick her up and I waited thirty minutes for her at her house. I got impatient and went to see what took forever," Gary continued.

"Then he went up to my room and he went into the bathroom while I was _showering!_" Leaf finished, glaring at Gary. Gary smirked and walked coolly into the living room. Gasps were heard from the girls. I gasped in shock.

"I'm your boyfriend, what's wrong with it? I still remember you in the shower." Gary smirked. Leaf fumed in anger.

"You're still a pervert!" Leaf yelled.

"Just forget about it." Misty spoke sharply. Leaf still glared at Gary. Gary pecked Leaf on the lips.

"Pervert." she muttered, walking away from him and sitting down on a one seat couch.

"Gare-bear?" I asked Dawn wondering who the person was. Dawn turned to me.

"Gare-bear is Gary, duh." Dawn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ok," I said realizing it. "But why?"

"Cause we're like brother and sister!" Dawn squealed. They're like brother and sister? Interesting. Well, Gary does act like a brother to Dawn in some ways.

"Yeah, bluehead!" Gary teased in a brotherly way. Aww, that's sweet and cute!

"Okay is everyone here?" Misty asked looking at everyone. We looked around to see if anyone was missing. I scanned the room. Drew wasn't here yet.

"Drew isn't here." I said. At that moment, Drew came in without knocking or because the door was unlocked.

"There he is! Hi Drew!" Ash greeted happily, giving him a toothy grin. Ash was still baking the cookies. Drew flicked his hair and smirked.

"Now that everyone is here, what are we going to do?" Misty asked. Yeah, what are we going to do?

Everyone shrugged their shoulders except Paul who was listening to his ipod. Leaf and Gary sat together in the two seat couch, Leaf was still ignoring him for the incident that happened earlier.

Leaf grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "I'm going to watch TV."

Leaf flipped through the channels, pressing a button repeatedly until she found a show she could watch. She looked for a movie and took forever to choose one. Gary became impatient and snatched the remote from Leaf's grasp.

"Hey!" Leaf pouted. Gary ignored her as he flipped through the channels. Leaf grabbed the remote again and changed the channel. A hot girl wearing a bikini appeared on the plasma TV. She was coming out of the pool which made Gary stare at her.

"Wow, who is that sexy girl?" Gary purred, not taking his eyes off the TV. Gary high fived Drew while he whistled, watching the girl coming out of the pool.

Leaf smacked Gary's arm. "Stop it! Stop ogling!" she scolded her boyfriend.

Gary looked at Leaf who had an angry expression on his face. "I'm kidding, you know I love you." he said wrapping an arm around Leaf's shoulder. I squealed in delight and the couple looked at me. "What? I'm a romantic." I said putting my noise up in an arrogant way.

"Now stop looking at this girl." Leaf said changing to a few channels, she stopped when a hot guy with a ripped body came into view. He was shirtless which made all the girls squeal. Except Misty who wasn't paying attention. Leaf got out of her seat and sat in front of the TV.

"He's so HOT!" Leaf squealed dreamily, her eyes were bright. Gary looked at her in shock I giggled at his reaction that his girlfriend was ogling at a hot guy.

"Okay, no more TV." Gary said turning off the TV. Leaf pouted cutely.

"Killjoy," Leaf muttered. Leaf crossed her arms and muttered incoherently.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"COOKIES ARE READY!" Ash exclaimed cheerfully, coming out of the kitchen. He was wearing an apron and his mouth was covered in chocolate. He had a huge grin on his face.

Paul removed his earphones from his ears and his eyebrows furrowed. "Ash baked?"

"That's new," Dawn snickered. "Let's see what his cookies taste like."

Ash jolted into the kitchen grabbing the tray of cookies and showing them to his friends. The cookies weren't…looking good. The cookies weren't round, they were like different shapes that were carelessly made. Burnt black crusts were visible on some parts of the cookies. There wasn't even chocolate.

"Try some!" Ash said in a cheerful way, grabbing a deformed looking cookie and shoving it into Misty's mouth.

"Mmph!" Misty mumbled as she chewed the cookie. The others looked at Misty if it tasted good or what. Their faces were curious looking as Misty swallowed it. Misty gagged making a disgusted face. Ash looked at her with a excited face wanting an answer of how good his baking was.

The cookie tasted terrible, of course.

Misty didn't want to hurt her boyfriend's feelings about his awful cookies. So she had to do the only thing she could do. Lie.

"It's great," she answered trying to avoid the taste that lingered on her mouth.

Ash laid the tray of cookies on the dining table. The others gathered around it with Ash watching.

"Eat one!" Ash exclaimed.

May exchanged looks with her friends. "Where's the chocolate?" May asked wondering why there wasn't chocolate in the cookies.

"I ate it, I'm sorry!" Ash confessed, licking the edges of his mouth. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Paul and Gary rolled their eyes.

"I'm not eating those "infected cookies." Ash probably didn't even wash his hands before making them." Paul said coldly. Dawn gasped at how Paul could say such a hurtful thing. Ash pouted and crossed his arms but ignored Paul.

Dawn smacked his arm and glared at him. "Don't say that!"

Paul scowled at his girlfriend. "Why don't you try one?"

Dawn's eyes widened and shook her head violently. "I don't want to! Gross! But they were made by Ash and I don't want to hurt his feelings" Dawn told Paul through her gritted teeth.

"Try one, everyone!" Ash shouted waiting for someone to grab a cookie. Misty didn't even want another cookie for how terrible it tasted.

"Why don't we grab a cookie and eat it at the same time." May suggested which made everyone nod. Everyone grabbed a cookie and held it up to their faces. Gary sniffed it all around.

"1...2...3!" May shouted as everyone took a nibble out of the cookie. After they took a little bite they threw the cookie down and had weird and disgusted faces on.

Leaf, being very sneaky, hid the cookie under the table cloth without anyone noticing her. She smiled mischievously to herself. Ash frowned at how his friends reacted to his baking.

"Wait, I'll be back cause I have to go to the little baker's room!" Ash exclaimed dashing to the bathroom.

May and her friends regained their postures and exchanged a look.

"We need to get rid of these cookies!" Drew said.

"No shit," Gary said, that was the thought everyone was thinking. "We know we have to get rid of them." Drew shot him a glare.

Gary looked at his friends for a suggestion. Dawn was talking with Paul about the cookie.

"So how did it taste?" Dawn asked, knowing the answer. Paul stared at her with his dark onyx colored eyes.

"I didn't even take a bite," Paul spat. Dawn's eyes widened of how stupid she was. "I pretended."

"How come I didn't think of that!" Dawn exclaimed while Paul smirked.

"Hurry! Someone do something!" Misty yelled. Leaf thought for a moment and thought of the perfect plan.

"Leave it to me." Leaf smirked to herself as she reached for the tray of the nasty cookies. She grabbed it and walked somewhere. Her friends watched her as she stopped in front of the trash can.

Leaf dumped the tray of cookies into the trash carelessly. She clapped her hands up and down.

"Remember this, don't let Ash bake again!" Leaf said.

"It's not going to happen anymore." May said, full of relief. Ash came back from the bathroom, whistling.

He noticed that there wasn't anymore cookies left and he smiled. "Wow! You ate my cookies! I'm so proud," Ash squealed in delight.

"Since you like my cookies, I'm going to make a second batch!" Ash exclaimed heading to the kitchen. May and the others fell anime style.

"No, it's okay! We're full!" Dawn shouted waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"You sure?" Ash asked with a hint of suspicion. They nodded their heads quickly and sighed in relief.

"So," Drew started as he walked up to May. "where's your boyfriend?"

May looked at Drew's emerald colored eyes and answered,

"He's sick, why do you ask?" May asked. Drew flicked his hair in an arrogant way and smirked.

"Just wondering where he was." he replied.

"Why are my cookies in the trash can?" Ash asked frantically holding his head, mouth open wide. Ash looked at his friends to see who did it. Leaf whistled and looked at the air like she didn't do anything.

"Who did these to my precious cookies?" Ash cried in anime style. Tears flowing. His friends sweat dropped.

"Precious? They're awful." Paul spat with venom. His words stung Ash. Ash gasped and looked hurt.

"I don't care. Who would do such a thing?" Ash cried, whining like a baby. The others landed their eyes on Leaf who was staring into space avoiding trouble.

"What are you looking at?" Leaf asked innocently like nothing happened.

Ash set his eyes on Leaf. "You did this?" Ash asked, his lips trembling.

"Don't cry, don't cry." Gary muttered, crossing his fingers.

"Who wants food?" Misty shouted which made Ash beam with happiness. He shot up and raced to the kitchen. He suddenly became happy because of food.

"Phew, you saved me Misty." Leaf said in relief wiping her forehead.

"No problem, I can handle Ash." Misty laughed.

May was looking at the window, deep in thought until she saw dark gray clouds gathering and hiding the bright sun. Rain started to fall and it became heavy. The rain slapped the cemented pavement. Rain drops were trickling down the windows. Suddenly, thunder clapped violently and it struck down. Flashes of lightning were visible in the clouds.

"Aieeeeeee!" May screamed and clutched something that was next to her. May buried her face on the soft material as the thunder clapped. She winced but held tight. She was holding…

Drew's shirt.

May looked up to see Drew smirking down at her. "Well someone is scared of thunder."

May pushed him away from her and yelled at him, "Am not!"

"Then why did you scream?"

"I was nervous, that's all!" Which was a lie.

"You're scared of thunder!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"SHUT UP!" Gary shouted in anger and annoyance.

Dawn winced at his yelling. She was in fear of the thunder and the sound of his voice.

Paul had his arm around Dawn who was listening to music ignoring the yelling and screaming. Ash was happily eating, not noticing the screams and cries. Leaf was just watching television.

May and Drew winced at Gary who had a face with twisted anger. "Calm down," Gary spoke softly.

"Let's just watch the news on what's happening." he continued. They nodded and Misty turned on the television, she changed it to the news channel.

They all gathered around, sitting all the couch and sitting on the floor. Dawn, Paul, Gary, and Leaf were sitting on the couch in that order. May and Drew were sitting of the two seat brown couch. Ash and Misty sat on a recliner couch together watching the news intently. Their eyes were set on the TV, wondering what was happening with the weather. Even Paul was listening.

"News Flash! The weather in the Hoenn region is disastrous filled with rain. There are dangerous thunderstorms covering the area. Strong winds are blowing with rain in the north region. Please stay inside your house until the storm has stopped which may take until tomorrow. Thank you." the news reporter announced.

"I guess we're all stuck here." Leaf sighed deeply.

"Yeah, stuck together." May said.

"This storm isn't going to stop until tomorrow so you all can stay here just tell your parents that you are safe. I guess we're having a sleepover," Misty ordered. Everyone nodded as they whipped out their phones.

Everyone's parents was alright with it.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT ASH?" Delia asked frantically hoping for her child's safety.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Don't worry. Bye!" Ash told his mother.

"Wait! Do you have clean underwear?" Delia asked which made Ash sweat drop and blush from embarrassment.

"Yes I do. Bye!" Ash said as he hung up.

Leaf snickered while the others laughed. Paul chuckled in amusement as they heard Ash's conversation. That was on speaker.

Ash tilted his head in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just forget it." Leaf said trying to hold her laughter.

"What are we going to do now?" Drew asked, looking at everyone for a suggestion. Gary had an evil smirk on his face making him look scary. Dawn looked at him and realized what the 'idea' was.

"No…" she muttered.

"Yes, bluehead." Gary spoke with an evil smirk.

Everyone looked at Gary and Dawn with puzzled expressions. "What are going to do?" May asked.

"Since it's dark outside I thought we could…" Gary started which made Dawn cower in fear.

"watch a scary movie…" he finished which made Dawn scream in terror.

"I am totally in. I have a lot of scary movies to watch." Misty said.

"A movie! Yay!" Ash shouted with joy.

Leaf, Drew, and Paul nodded while Dawn and May shook their heads violently.

"NO! PLEASE!" Dawn and May screamed hugging each other tight.

Misty headed upstairs for the scary movies in her room. Gary had an evil smirk on his face looking at the girls cowering in fear.

"Boo." he said in monotone without being scary. Dawn screamed and ran to Paul's side. She snuggled closer to him, her midnight blue hair tickling his neck as she buried her face on his neck.

"Okay, I have 'The Last Exorcist.', 'The Ring.', and '30 Days of Night.'. We'll watch all of them cause it's only 6:30." Misty came down with the DVD movies. Dawn and May winced at the names of the movies. They gulped nervously.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" Misty asked.

"The Last Exorcist." Drew, Leaf, and Ash said in unison.

"30 Days of Night." Misty told them.

"I don't care." Paul said wanting to watch a movie already.

"The Ring." Gary voted. Misty looked at Dawn and May who hadn't voted yet. The two girls exchanged a look.

"The Last Exorcist sounds scary." Dawn announced to May who nodded in agreement.

"The Ring looks terrifying." May told Dawn.

"So our only option is…" Dawn said.

"30 Days of Night since it doesn't sound that scary." May and Dawn said together.

Misty nodded in agreement. "So it's either The Last Exorcist or 30 Days of Night."

Gary sulked as his choice of movie couldn't be watched first. "Paul hasn't voted yet." Ash pointed to Paul who was scowling.

"Fine, the 30 Days of whatever." Paul voted not even remembering the name.

"It's 30 Days of Night." Dawn corrected glancing at Paul.

"Does it look I care?" Paul retorted.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and sat next to him on the couch. She laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Snacks!" Ash shouted with glee as he dashed to the kitchen. He opened the kitchen cabinets and grabbed snacks such as chips, candies, dip, and etc. Ash carried them in his arms and into the living room. He laid them on the large coffee table.

Since it was evening, the living room was dimmed and it was perfect for watching a scary movie. The group of friends sat in their usual seats and began eating snacks for the movie to start.

"WOO! MOVIE TIME!" Leaf shouted putting a fist in the air. Gary hushed her by putting his index next to his lips. Leaf glared at him and hushed him back.

Misty crawled on the floor to the DVD player. She pressed a button and placed the DVD on the slider and it retreated back inside the device. She pressed the play button and the movie started to play.

She sat next to Ash again who was munching on chips. Dawn clutched Paul's shirt to prepare for the scary parts. May hugged her knees and buried her head.

An hour into the movie…

"Ahhhhhhh! BLOODY VAMPIRES! RUN GIRL RUN!" Dawn screamed in horror while hugging Paul.

"WHY DID WE PICK THIS MOVIE!" May shrieked. It was very dark and it was still a terrifying storm. Rain crashed violently on the ground and thunder clapped loudly like drums were playing in the sky.

"OH MY GOD! AHHH!" May screamed grabbing a body next to her. Drew's body. She grabbed his shirt tightly and buried her head in his neck.

Drew placed an arm around May protectively and rubbed her back.

"I don't want to watch anymore." Dawn said softly laying her head on Paul's neck. She wrapped an arm around his stomach tightly and tried to fall asleep. Paul was watching the movie not screaming or talking.

"Yes! Kill that girl! I didn't like her anyway!" Leaf shouted, giggling a bit. A vampire from the movie grabbed a girl's neck and sank his sharp fangs into her neck.

Screams were heard from the movie. Various dead bodies lay motionless while vampires were chasing screaming humans.

May started to fidget and squirm in Drew's grasp. May pulled herself from his grasp and muttered, "I have to use the bathroom."

May made her way out of the view of the TV and whispered to Misty, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs to your left, the last room of the hall." Misty answered quietly. May nodded and looked at the staircase.

"_Oh great, it's so dark." _May thought nervously. She slowly went up the stairs and looked around nervously. Paranoia took over her.

"_There's no such thing as vampires, no such thing." _May muttered. Her body shook violently at the thought of vampires from the movie. Blood that dripped from the mouths' of hungry and vicious vampires. The scary pale skin. The fast movements. May looked around full of fear.

She heard a door creak slowly making May shake more with fear. The bathroom was the last door and the hallway was dark. It was like she was in a horror movie.

"You know just pretend the vampires from that movie look like vampires from Twilight, that's all." May said to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a quick movement. She was now fully scared. She gulped uneasily.

She made her way to the door that kept creaking. "Who's there?" May asked, trying to be bold. Her mind made visual images of vampires surrounding her, fresh blood covered their mouths. May shook her head wildly at the thought.

She opened the door steadily and looked in. She braced herself and screamed if anything happened to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU VAMPIRE BITCH! GO BACK TO TRANSYLVANIA OR WHATEVER PLACE YOU COME FROM!" May screamed with all her might. She held her arms up to attack. She opened her eyes and blinked. Nothing was there, just a dark room with furniture.

May exhaled in relief and closed the door. She shuffled her feet to the bathroom and did her business. After she finished, she quickly skipped through the stairs. She rushed back to her seat with Drew.

"What happened up there?" he asked, his emerald eyes staring into her sapphire ones.

"Nothing, I was just scared." May answered back, watching the movie.

Dawn was fast asleep, holding Paul. She was breathing softly into his shirt. Her hair tickled his face and neck.

Suddenly, the TV screen became black and the lights turned off leaving the house in complete darkness. A blackout. May screamed but Dawn was still asleep. Everything was pitch black, no one couldn't see anything.

"What happened to the movie? Is the movie over?" Ash asked stupidly. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) YES! Finally finished! 18 pages is an achievement for me! Okay please answer my poll on my profile! PLEASE! I loved this chapter! The rest of the stuff will come the next Chapter! **

**Okay few things to say:**

**1) Where did I get the nickname "Gare-Bear" from? It's from a cartoon. Answer it. Whoever answers it will get chocolate chip cookies! Whoever gets it wrong will get Ash's cookies! **

**2) Review! Review! **

**3) PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES! **

**Till next time, bye!**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	11. Stuck Together Part 2

**(A/N) So I'm here again. I'm glad you all loved my hilarious chapter. Guess what? This chapter is the continuation! Oh yeah more randomness. I'm really sorry for not updating my other stories especially "Rising Heroes". Don't worry it will be updated this week. **

**I won't really be updating when school starts, so yeah. SCHOOL! I may update on like breaks and stuff so that's all. I'm going to update as much as I can this month before school starts. **

**Guess what, I was pranked horribly. Guess who pranked me? My sister! Kristen! She did something really mean! Kristen reviewed on my story "Sinner or Saint" as an anonymous reviwer and said the story was terrible! Look in the reviews for Sinner or Saint and the name ticked me off! She did this because of MARIO KART WII! XD I just pwned her on that race!**

**Kristen: Haha! That was super hilarious! You guys should have seen her angry face. Bahaha! **

**Me: SHUT IT! NO MORE TOKYO MEW MEW FOR YOU!**

**Kristen: o_o NO BLEACH FOR YOU THEN! **

**Me: Whatever, just get on with the story!**

**Kristen: *I'll be you're crying shoulder…* Ohh sorry! Story TIME Chikas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Stuck Together Part 2<strong>

"No! It's a blackout, stupid!" Gary yelled at Ash even though he couldn't see him.

"Who are you talking to, Gary?" Ash asked densely. Gary sweat dropped.

Dawn stirred and her eyes opened slowly. She saw complete darkness and screamed. "I can't see a thing! What happened? Am I blind? I'm blind!" she screamed not knowing there was a blackout.

"Troublesome, you're not blind. It's a blackout." Paul told Dawn with a hint of annoyance. Dawn was still in Paul's arms, the same position when she was sleeping.

"Oh." Dawn giggled at her stupidity.

"Calm down, okay? Don't move, everyone." Misty spoke sharply and direct. May's sapphire eyes darted at every inch of the dark room. Paranoia took over her again.

"No vampires, no vampires, no vampires." May chanted while hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Drew's arm was around her in a protective way.

The house was pitch black making it look horrifying. The storm made it even more scarier. The girls and guys sat in silence until Leaf spoke,

"Can someone get their cell phones out? Mine died."

They nodded and grabbed their cell phones out. "Great, my phone just died." Misty said.

"Same here." Paul said in a rough voice.

"Is everyone's dead?" Dawn asked as she put her phone back in her pocket or tried to because of the blackout. Everyone nodded except Ash.

"My phone is on!" Ash cried with joy. He held his phone up making it a little bright but not too much. The phone didn't do much, it was still pitch black.

"Wait! Who's touching me?" Leaf asked in panic, feeling warm arms wrap around her waist.

"VAMPIRES!" Dawn shrieked, hugging Paul tighter. Paul grunted.

"Ahhhh! GET OFF ME YOU PERVY VAMPIRE!" Leaf screamed and without thinking, got up with the 'vampire' still wrapped around her. Leaf grabbed the hands and flipped the vampire.

"Arrgh!" Leaf shouted with anger as she flipped the 'vampire'

The dark figure on the ground grunted in pain. "Ugh, why did you flip me, Leaf?"

"Gary?" Leaf gasped in shock as she realized her boyfriend's voice. She bent down as she tried to help him up.

May and other girls roared with laughter at Gary because he was flipped by his girlfriend. "Oh my god! That was hilarious!" Dawn giggled.

"Be quiet!" Leaf whined with a flushed face.

Since there was little light from Ash's phone, they could see each other a little. "Sorry, Gary." Leaf apologized pecking his cheek.

"It's alright." Gary said. Leaf and Gary stared at each other lovingly.

"Okay, stop the love fest. What are we going to do?" Paul asked in irritation.

"I think I have candles and a lighter in the kitchen." Misty informed everyone.

"Thank god! LIGHT!" May shouted, putting her arms up.

"Ash, can you come with me with your phone?" Misty asked her raven haired boyfriend.

"Sure, Mist," Ash replied getting up, stretching his arm out for light which held the phone. Misty and Ash headed to the kitchen. She opened the kitchen drawers and found the candles. Ash followed Misty as she looked for the lighter.

"Aha! I got it!" Misty exclaimed, holding the lighter. They exited the kitchen with the candles and lighter.

"We got them!" Ash exclaimed joyfully.

Misty lit four candles and placed them on the coffee table carefully. The light filled the room brilliantly.

They could finally see. "Yay! I'm not blind anymore!" Dawn squealed in delight.

"But it's still a black out, what are we going to do?" Drew asked with May next to him.

"Let's play a game!" Leaf suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed with her idea. Everyone sat on the floor in a big circle, in a boy and girl pattern.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ash grinned.

"Oh joy." Paul muttered sarcastically. Dawn glanced at her boyfriend, she was next to him.

Misty and Ash were next to each other followed by Leaf and Gary. May and Drew were next to them and then came Dawn and Paul, closing the circle.

"Okay I'm starting," Misty smiled brightly showing her pearly white teeth. "Leaf, truth or dare?" Misty asked setting her eyes on Leaf.

Leaf, being sly and can get away with anything, chose the obvious choice for her. "Dare, duh!"

Misty smirked evilly at the brunette. Leaf gave her a questioning look.

"I dare you to go outside for a minute." Misty smirked.

Thunder clapped and rain fell violently. The storm still brewed. Leaf looked at the window and gulped nervously.

"Are you crazy? I could get killed in that storm!" Leaf screamed with her eyes widened. Panic was visible in her eyes.

"So it's a dare. I dare you!" Misty countered still holding her heavy smirk.

"Fine, but if I get killed, it's your fault." Leaf hissed with venom dripping.

"Oh thank god, you didn't ask me, Misty. The rain would ruin my hair." Dawn remarked, giggling and combing her hair. Her friends sweat dropped at Dawn's remark.

Leaf got up from the white tiled floor and scurried to the door. She opened the door and saw rain slapping the ground.

She stared at the rain and gulped once again. She swallowed her fear and swiftly ran outside, standing in the rain for a minute. Leaf heard her friends and even her boyfriend laugh. Paul chuckled. Leaf came back inside, her clothes soaking wet. Her long brown hair stuck to her neck and clothes. Her face had an annoyed expression. She gave Misty a cold glare.

"Happy? You're lucky I didn't die!" Leaf hissed. She then smirked evilly and came closer to Misty.

"Payback." she muttered as Leaf bent down and hugged Misty with her soaked body.

"Oooooh!" Drew and Gary laughed.

Misty was now soaked but now as bad as Leaf. Misty smiled and handed Leaf a towel to dry.

"Thanks." Leaf thanked Misty as she wrapped it around her shoulder. Leaf sat back with Gary.

"Okay, my turn." Leaf said. She smirked as her eyes landed on Ash. Ash smiled at her.

"Yay! She picked me!" Ash shouted like a child.

"Ash, truth or dare?" Leaf asked with a smirk. Her eyes settled on Misty. Misty tilted her head in confusion.

"Dare, dare, dare!" Ash screamed excitedly. Leaf smiled with an evil glint in her eye.

"I dare you to kiss Misty…" she started.

"That's easy-" Ash tried to say but was cut off by Leaf.

"A French kiss." Leaf finished. Drew and Gary barked like a dog because of Leaf's dare. May and Dawn giggled uncontrollably.

Misty's face flushed a bright red. Her face heated up as well. She _never _French kissed Ash before. Only sweet kisses and regular ones. They didn't take it too far. Misty glanced at Ash whose face faltered and he had a questioning look on his face.

"What's a French kiss?" Ash asked, being very dense and stupid. Everyone fell anime style.

"Pathetic." Paul muttered which no one heard.

"A French kiss is a kiss using tongues." Leaf explained, sweat dropping.

"So I have to touch Misty's tongue with mine?" Ash asked. Misty blushed madly. Misty shook her head wildly.

Leaf and the others noticed and laughed.

"Aw…Misty doesn't want to poke her tongue in Ash's mouth?" Leaf teased with a baby voice. Misty shot Leaf a cold laugh.

"I bet you French kiss with Gary all the time." Misty retorted. Leaf laughed and a blush kissed her face.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the girls and guys chanted expect Paul who looked amused. Misty glanced at Ash who looked at her.

Misty bit her lip and leaned in. The chanting became louder. Ash did the same, their lips met. They shared a sweet kiss but then Misty parted her lips for Ash's tongue to enter. His tongue entered her mouth. Misty's eyes widened as his tongue met hers. She closed her eyes and their tongues danced in their mouths. Oxygen was needed, so they broke apart.

Howls were heard from Gary. Misty narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"How was it?" Leaf asked innocently.

Misty glared at her. "Whatever, just get with the game." She smiled at Ash who gave her a goofy grin.

"Ashy boy got his first French kiss!" Gary laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Ash yelled in annoyance at the nickname.

"Okay, hmmm," Ash observed his friends. His eyes landed on Dawn. "Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, truth." Dawn answered.

"Uhm, who was your first kiss?" Ash asked mischievously, grinning to himself. Dawn was taken a back at the question. She never expected Ash to ask this question but the obvious question to her friends wasn't the answer. Dawn glanced at Paul who was staring at her intently to answer the question.

"Wow Ash, what a dumb question to ask. We know it's Paul." Drew snorted.

Dawn laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Uhm, sure."

May looked at her suspiciously. "Don't tell me it's not Paul."

Dawn laughed nervously once again. Paul stared with suspicious eyes at Dawn. He thought he was her first kiss. "Who's your first kiss?" It was more of a command than a question.

"I-It's n-not P-Paul…" Dawn stuttered. Everyone landed their eyes on Dawn wanting to know who was it.

"It's not Paul? Who is it?" Leaf asked excitedly.

Dawn looked at her boyfriend who was staring at her with his dark onyx eyes. Dawn gulped.

"My first kiss was Lucas, my first boyfriend." Dawn confessed, her head held down in shame.

"I'm sorry Paul! I really am! I know I should of told you! Please forgive me! You know I love you! I forgo-" Dawn said desperately but was cut off by Paul's lips pressing on hers. Dawn was taken a back from the kiss and responded back. Paul pulled away slowly.

"You're really troublesome, you know that?" Paul spoke softy. Dawn giggled. Squeals were heard from the girls. Paul glared at them.

"My turn! Gary, truth or dare?" Dawn asked quickly, twirling a lock of her midnight blue hair.

"Dare, of course." Gary replied, smirking.

"I dare you to call Melody and talk with her." Dawn smirked. Leaf looked at Gary with a glare, her piercing green eyes sparkled with a glint of anger. Gary's eyes widened at the name of Melody.

"Who's Melody?" Leaf asked, crossing her arms, spitting venom when she said Melody.

"My ex," Gary replied nervously. "I'd take truth instead."

"Good." Leaf muttered, running a hand through her luscious brown hair.

"Fine, how many girls did you date before Leaf?" Dawn asked slyly. Gary's eyes widened, he never told Leaf and Leaf never asked that.

"I would like to know that." Leaf hissed, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Uhm, six." Gary lied through his teeth.

"Six my butt!" Drew shouted with sarcasm. May laughed at his joke.

"Fine, ten. But ever since I dated you, I never flirted with any girl. I love you." Gary said sincerely. Leaf's face lit up and hugged him.

"I love you too!" Leaf screamed.

"Okay my turn, let's see who hasn't been chosen yet." Gary locked his eyes on May, Drew, Misty, and Paul.

"Drew, I dare you to kiss May." Gary said, smirking at his great dare. May's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

"_No. Why Drew?" _I thought.

My eyes widened. I have to kiss Drew? No! Please! But why! He is my ex and I think I still have feelings for him. I looked at Drew's face and it was shocked like mine.

"What? I have boyfriend already!" I said frantically. Drew nodded frantically but it sort of looked like he was happy.

"So? It's just a kiss." Gary smirked. I glanced at Drew who scooted close to me.

"C'mon it's just a kiss!" Dawn told me. I gulped my fear down and leaned in.

"_Great, I'm going to kiss my ex boyfriend," I thought sarcastically. "It's just one kiss, Brendan won't know." _

A faint smile appeared on his face. Why?

He leaned in and our faces were close. I felt his hot breath tickle my nose. Our noses touched and our lips met. Drew's hand snaked it's way to the back of my head. Our lips moved in sync. I ignored all cheering from Leaf and Dawn. Wait am I enjoying this? Sparks flew like this was meant to be. I remembered that feeling when I kiss…Drew. I abruptly pulled away because I was enjoying the kiss and I actually responded.

My face blushed deeply. Drew blushed with red creeping onto his cheeks.

"That was a hot kiss! Make sure Brendan doesn't know about it." Gary teased me with a finger. I glared at him. My touched my lips and smiled without anyone noticing. _Brendan cannot know about this. _

"My turn," Drew smiled with his blushing face. He looked at Misty and smirked evilly. "Misty, I dare you to seat on Ash's lap until the game is over.

"That's not hard." Misty said cockily as she stood up and sat on her boyfriend's lap. Ash blushed when Misty adjusted her butt on his lap.

"It's my turn," she said looking at Paul and I. "May, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" I answered hopefully the question wouldn't be hard or embarrassing. Misty smirked slightly. I winced at her smirk, I knew she had a good question to ask me.

"Did you enjoy your kiss with Drew?" Misty smirked. Now she got me. Great, I did enjoy it but I don't want to tell everyone! They'll think I still love Drew! Plus, Drew will know if I enjoyed it! What am I going to do?

My face heated up, a pink blush tinted on my cheeks.

"Who knew Misty could be that evil?" Dawn asked in pure shock, laughing a bit. Drew was staring at me with curiosity. He wanted to know if I enjoyed it.

He smirked. "I know you enjoyed our kiss. I know you did."

God, I hated that smirk. But, it's always common for me to see Drew smirk. I know he is cocky, a jerk, egotistical, and stuck up but I still have feelings for him. It doesn't make sense! I promised myself that I would forget about him! But I just can't! Why can't I forget about you! He was right, I did enjoy it. My face fumed with anger and annoyance.

"So what if I did! It doesn't mean anything or that I like you!" I yelled at him with the words that just slipped. That was a lie. I know I like him but it can't happen now. I love Brendan, no I don't even know if I love him.

"Oooooh!" Dawn and Leaf cooed with laughter.

"Get on with the game, already!" Gary asked impatiently.

Well, it's my turn. I only have one option. Paul. I had the perfect dare for him. "Paul, truth or dare?" I asked, smiling with happiness.

"Dare, I guess." Paul sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. I smiled wider and said, "I dare you to smile."

Everyone laughed when I said it. Except Paul who was taken a back from the dare. I smiled to myself. It was a perfect dare for Paul and I dared him! I haven't even seen him smile yet. It was finally the time for all of us to see him smile.

"Smile!" I exclaimed, my face radiated with happiness.

Paul scowled at me. "Nuh uh, not scowl, smile! I only see you smile once!" Dawn squealed.

Paul looked at his friends and sighed in defeat. He forced the edges of his mouth to curve upward and he smiled. When he smiled, the lights turned on and the TV. The electricity came back on! No more blackout!

"OMG PAUL! YOUR SMILE LIT UP THE PLACE!" Dawn exclaimed hugging Paul. Sadly, she looked at the TV and screamed because the movie was still playing. I screamed terrifyingly. It was only 8:30.

"Finally! I want to play video games!" Ash shouted as he dashed to the Wii which was in front of the TV. He plugged it in excitedly.

"What game are we going to play?" Leaf asked stretching her arms.

"Black Ops, of course." Gary told her which made Leaf and the us, girls frown.

"What the hell is that?" Leaf asked, dumbfounded.

"How come she doesn't know what Black Ops is?" Ash asked his guy friends in disbelief.

"Video game geeks." Leaf muttered.

"Well sorry for not know Black Ops is! Misty, do you even have that game?" I asked, being defensive.

"No, Ash brought it today." Misty sighed.

Ash turned off the TV, stopping the movie. He grabbed the Black Ops disc and tried to put it in the Wii until Leaf interrupted him,

"Can we play something that we all agree on? Please! We, girls, don't want to play that game." Leaf pleaded avoiding playing Black Ops.

"Fine…" Gary sighed. Ash pouted and crossed his arms.

"What other games do you have, Misty?" Dawn asked.

"I have Mario Kart Wii." Misty told her, grabbing the game case from the drawer under the TV.

"Yay! I love that game!" I squealed, jumping up and down. Dawn agreed with me.

"Yeah, at least it's a game we both know how to control unlike the guns and grenades and all that crap." Leaf pointed. The guys were about to protest but said nothing.

"Fine, but it's a four player game. Only four can play a time. Since there's eight of us. We should do two girls and two guys. Fair?" Drew asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Who's playing first?" Ash asked excitedly.

We glanced at each other we scrambled to the floor for a Wii remote except Dawn and Paul. Dawn, was being nice, so she decided to play second. Probably Paul didn't care.

I found a Wii remote on the floor. I happily pressed the A button and I became second player. I saw Gary holding the Wii remote sideways and was sitting on the couch.

I sat next to him and waited for two more players that would join us. A girl and a guy.

"Give it to me!" Leaf yelled at Ash who was holding a Wii remote at the opposite end of Leaf. They were fighting over the remote. I snickered slightly at how competitive Leaf was.

Drew sat next to me holding a white Wii remote like ours. He was the third player. Just one more girl, and it was Leaf but Ash kept holding onto the other side of the remote.

"I want it!" Ash yelled, pulling the remote. Misty crawled to Ash and whispered in his ear.

"There's food in the kitchen."

Ash immediately let go of the remote and dashed to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Leaf pulled to hard when Ash let go leaving her on the floor.

"Yes!" Leaf exclaimed, pressing the A button. She became the fourth player. She quickly sat next to Drew. The Wii was turned on by Gary and he pointed his remote to the screen. He clicked the game channel with the Mario Kart logo on it.

"MARIO KART WII!" the voice of Mario chimed with his accent.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The settings were: Vs. mode. Solo race. Four races was the maximum.

Gary, May, Leaf, and Drew were choosing their characters. "I'm picking Toad!" Leaf exclaimed, clicking the mushroom head.

"I'll pick Yoshi." Drew said, clicking the green dinosaur.

"Baby Peach for me." May picked the blonde baby princess.

"Donkey Kong." Gary chose the huge ape.

They selected their cars or bikes. Gary selected a place called the DK Parkway. The Wii remote was sideways in their hands and they began ready to drive and race. Leaf wasn't paying attention, she was combing her hair, waiting patiently without noticing the race was about to start.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1!

May, Drew, Gary began to race tilting their arms right and left. Leaf didn't start and other characters were passing her and she was 12th place. Leaf started to pay attention. She wasn't to far from the others.

"Oh we started…" Leaf said dumbly beginning to drive. Leaf caught up with May who was 3rd place in the race. Gary was first while Drew was second.

Leaf really got into the race and pushed everyone out of her way. "OUT OF MY WAY LOSERS!" She drove to 1st place, bumping Gary making him 2nd place and the others a place before.

Leaf stuck her tongue out through her lips in the corner of her mouth. "Yes I'm winning!"

"No you're not!" Gary shouted bumping Leaf with his car. Leaf and Gary started to bump each other.

May and Drew were neck and neck. "Out of my way Drew!"

"Never…" Drew said getting in May's way as she drove.

"Fine! Then take this!" May shouted as she pressed the B button shooting out a red shell at him. It hit Drew, May drove past him.

"Bye!" May giggled as she drove faster and further away from Drew. It was the last lap. Gary and Leaf were racing next to each other. 1st and 2nd back and forth.

"Go first." Leaf tricked Gary as she heard a blue shell zoom.

"Gladly." Gary smirked falling for the trick. Gary drove past Leaf and the blue shell hovered over Gary's character.

"Oh shit!" Gary shouted as his character flew in the air with a blue explosion.

Leaf drove past him while Drew and May came following. Leaf in 1st place.

Drew in 2nd place. May in 3rd place. Gary in 4th place.

"OH YEAH!" Leaf shouted being victorious. Leaf danced the happy dance.

Gary sulked.

After the races were done, it was Ash, Misty, Paul and Dawn's turn to play. They had the same rules but different characters and raceway.

Ash chose Mario. Misty quickly chose Peach. Paul picked Bowser which was expected. Dawn looked at the characters and looked at Baby Daisy. In the screen was Baby Daisy dancing with her butt moving with her small orange dress. Her small hands were in a soft fists close to her chest and dancing, moving her body.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Dawn squealed, gushing over the baby. "She's so cute when she dances!"

Dawn started to dance like her, her butt moving. Dawn laughed and clicked the baby.

Ash chose the place Sherbet Land and they began to prepare for the race.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1!

The four began to race as they drove quickly in their karts. Dawn really got into the game like Leaf.

"MOVE OVER SUCKA!" Dawn shouted in a bossy way. She bumped into Ash making him fall in the icy waters.

"Hey!" Ash screamed. Misty was in the lead. It was a quick race. Misty came in first. Paul in second. Dawn in third and Ash in fourth.

"Woah! It's 12:30!" We better get some sleep!" Misty yawned tiredly. She turned off the Wii and TV.

"Misty, you have some pajamas we can use?" Leaf, Dawn, and May asked.

"Sure come up, everyone." Misty said as she lead them to their rooms to sleep.

"I'm so tired." May said as she received a tank top and sweats from Misty. May and Dawn shared a room while Misty and Leaf shared a room. The guys slept in pairs too, but in bunk beds. Gary and Ash shared a room while Paul and Drew shared a room.

"Wow! What a crazy day!" May said to herself as she slammed the door shut and headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yes! This was fun to write! Drew and May kissed! Yes! But they still aren't together…yet. I was laughing while I was typing this! Leaf cracked me up! XD Thank you for all the reviews! Now for the cookies! Gare bear was from Spongebob! Super and delicious cookies for: Cream-Soda-PSH, obsessedwithlovelifes, LeafxGreenx3, The Neon Rose, Umbree, LinnieLinLin, and iheartitachiuchiha! Most of you got it right! My sister said it was Care bears xD. Since I'm nice… Cookies for filipinochick and NotSoSlightlyCrazy! **

**Review! Please!**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	12. Everything's Okay or Is It?

**(A/N) I'm back! I'm super sorry for not updating this lovely story. Sorry to keep you waiting. It's just that I've been updating other stories lately. Writing many stories is just way too hard. I'll just try my best to keep you updated. I might not be updating because of the dreaded school. But anyways, here's chapter 12. **

**Chapter 12: Everything's Okay or Is It?**

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

Few Months Later…

So, Brendan and I are still dating. It's been three months since we started dating. I still, surprisingly, have mixed feelings. I don't know if I'm happy, sad, or angry, but everything's okay…so far.

Our relationship was all like the others. Sweet kisses. The cute hugs. Romantic dates. All of that. Honestly, I want something more than that. Not to be spoiled, but I want something from the heart. I don't want the expensive jewelry or any clothes. Those are just gifts. No, nothing grand like a mansion. That's crazy! I'm not that spoiled!

Sadly, still no sparks. I've tried everything I could. Kiss more, try different things, no not those kind of things. I'm not ready for that. Does a relationship need sparks for it to grow? I don't know. I wouldn't call our relationship perfect. I mean, there is bad times and good times. Not all good times. But with Brendan, I haven't had any bad times…yet. But whatever, overall, I'm okay with everything going on.

Drew, it's still complicated. We haven't talked in like ages. Nothing mentioned from our past but I'm over that…I think. That does not mean I still like him! Anyways, we're just good friends, that's all. Nothing more. Nothing will change that.

"May, I want to take you somewhere…" Brendan whispered in my ear. I giggled when his hot breath tickled my ear.

Brendan and I were hanging out, I wouldn't consider it a date. We just wanted to have fun. We were walking around Petalburg in the early evening, staring at lights, looking at the beautiful skies filled with clouds. It was a romantic walk.

"Where are you taking me? I laughed as he covered my eyes with his soft hands.

"It's a surprise." he spoke softly, leading me somewhere.

He kept leading me to who knows where. It was cute what Brendan would do for me. He would always make me laugh. One time, on a date, we went to a haunted house tour but on the whole tour, I kept laughing cause of his jokes. I wasn't screaming, I was laughing! That was one thing I loved about Brendan.

Brendan stopped and I let out a happy sigh. To be honest, I was excited for Brendan's surprise. Everyone loves surprises, who doesn't?

"You can open your eyes now…" he told me as he removed his hands. I opened my eyes as soon as he removed his hands and boy I was surprised. He took me to the park where we started dating. But my eyes were sparkling at how beautiful the park looked at night.

Fireflies were flying around, glowing a golden light and it looked beautiful. Lanterns were around the big fountain that was in the center of the park. The fire in the lanterns made the fountain look beautiful, it glowed brilliantly. To top it all off, the sun was setting making the park look amazing.

"Brendan! It's beautiful!" I squealed as I hugged him tightly. Brendan smiled and caressed the back of my head. We released and I smiled brightly at him.

"It's not over yet…" he whispered. Another surprise? Wow, Brendan planned this really special. I wonder what it is. No, don't tell me he's proposing! No! OMG! I'm not ready yet! We're too young! Oh he is proposing! The beautiful scenery. We're alone. Oh great. What do I do!

"_Don't kneel, don't kneel, don't kneel!" _I chanted in my head.

I closed my eyes for the surprise. I felt Brendan come closer to me, he wrapped his arms around me and placed something around my neck, it felt cold around my neck. Jewelry? A necklace?

"Open them…" Brendan whispered. I fluttered my eyes open and looked at the gold necklace around my neck. There weren't any diamonds or any flashy jewels on it. It was just a chain with a golden heart hanging. I held the heart between my fingers and on the front of the heart, it was engraved. It read: _I Love You_ in cursive writing. My heart fluttered and a smile appeared on my face. This is special. Just what I wanted. Brendan is such a great boyfriend. Maybe he is the one for me…

"Oh my god, thank you! Brendan, you're amazing…I love you too," I spoke softly as I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know I am…you're the reason why I'm happy." Brendan whispered in my ear.

I giggled. Yup, this was my happy ending after all. No problems. I am happy for a moment and I want to stay this way. I don't know if anything will happen bad between us. I just hope not.

* * *

><p>"He gave you that necklace? That is so adorable!" Dawn squealed as she looked at my necklace with sparkling eyes. I laughed and I quickly nodded.<p>

"Wow, you and your boyfriend are like meant to be…" Misty commented with a smile.

"So have you done any _things_ with him lately?" Leaf smirked, implying something. I looked at Leaf with a tilted head. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Things? What things?"

"Oh you know what I mean," Leaf smirked, stepping in front of me on the sidewalk as we walked together.

I was still confused. What things? I don't get it. I thought for a moment and I realized it. My eyes bulged and my face turned red from embarrassment.

"No! I haven't planned that!" I protested. My friends went in a burst of giggles while I crossed my arms still red.

"Yet…" Dawn muttered, laughing more. I shot her a glare but she kept laughing.

"Whatever, enough about me. Did you guys did that thing yet with your boyfriends?" I asked nervously, my face turning red again. I didn't say the word cause I'm a little embarrassed to say it to my friends or anyone else. Heck, I didn't even know that word and meaning since I was twelve.

"Nope…I don't want to yet. I'm still young. Maybe when I'm ready…" Dawn answered.

"Me? Gary and I didn't do any sexual things." Leaf admitted, thinking.

"I think Ash doesn't even know what that word means," Misty said, laughing a bit. Dawn, Leaf and I bursted into laughter.

"He's too dense to even know!" I laughed, holding my stomach.

"He does have a very good vocabulary…" Leaf commented, giggling a bit.

"Okay, stop insulting my boyfriend," Misty glared at us. That was weird. She's the one who insulted him first.

"You insulted him first!" Leaf said defensively.

"She's right." Dawn laughed.

"Whatever…" Misty said.

May noticed her house and she stopped. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" May waved as she skipped to her house.

"Bye girl!" her friends shouted before walking again.

* * *

><p>With Drew…<p>

"Drew, I need to talk to you!" Drew's father roared furiously from his home office.

Drew rolled his eyes and got up from watching TV. "Are you going to ruin my life again?" he muttered as he shuffled his feet to the office.

"What?" he hissed as he entered the office. Drew looked around at the modern looking office. His Dad's office. Oh that name spat like venom when that word would escape his lips. Drew didn't even know his father anymore. He didn't deserve to be called his son. Drew didn't even want to call him father. His father was like a stranger to him. Everyday, Drew would regret doing his father's orders.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy you broke up with May…" Drew's father smirked. Drew glared at him coldly as his fists clenched.

"You forced me. I didn't want to do it but you still had to force me. Why did I ever obey your orders?" Drew hissed.

"Oh, you know…" his father answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback ( 2 years ago)<strong>

"_Drew, come here…" his father ordered, his finger curling up and down, pointing at Drew. _

"_What do you need father?" Drew asked with anger. _

_Drew's father smirked and stood silent for a moment, then looked at Drew. "I want you to break up with that May girl," _

_Drew's mouth opened and he looked confused. _

"_Why? Why are you involving May in this? This is just you and me!" Drew snarled. His father let out a chuckle from his lips. _

"_Because I'm your father and who will do as I say…" his father started. Drew slammed his hands down on the desk. _

"_What if I don't obey you?" Drew asked, thinking his father wouldn't answer that. _

"_Don't be silly, there is always an 'if' in situations like this. If you don't, you and I will move to another region when you like it or not. You'll be leaving your friends. Besides, I have been promoted there by my boss. I don't know if I want to but I'd rather stay here. So you better follow my orders…" his father smirked in triumph. _

_Drew's eyes widened. No, he couldn't do that. _

"_So? You can't force me to go with you in another region!" Drew countered, trying to get out of it. _

"_Well, I can go and leave you and you'll be alone. Your reputation will be ruined as one of the richest families here. You'll live in the streets all alone." his father countered. Drew's face faltered. Drew let his hands rest by his sides. His head hung down low. _

"_Fine, I'll do it. I have no choice…" Drew sighed in defeat. He couldn't believe he would do it but he did. _

* * *

><p>"<em>I hope you're happy cause I'm not!" Drew yelled after he came back home from the break up. <em>

"_Why yes I am, I don't care about you're happiness. I just care about my reputation." his father answered. _

"_You're just selfish. You just care about you're self not me. What about me? It's always about you. You do horrible things to other people to make yourself happy. What did you do? Forced a marriage with my mom?" Drew answered darkly. His father slapped him on the face for that answer. _

"_Go ahead hurt me cause that won't change the truth…" Drew said as he opened the door and slammed it hard, leaving his demonic father alone. _

"_Honey, are you alright?" his mother asked sweetly, full of concern. _

"_I'm alright…I just need to be alone right now." Drew answered as he headed up to his room. _

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"I'm am totally going to change that cause guess what?" Drew asked as he clenched his fists.<p>

"What? You going to get back with your girlfriend?" his father guessed.

"I will but I'M MOVING OUT!" Drew roared as he slammed the closed, exiting the office.

"You can't just leave!" his father exclaimed. "Where are you going to stay?" he exclaimed, standing up from his seat and following him.

"What are you going to blackmail me again? Huh? I'm staying at Gary's apartment, he'll let me stay there." Drew answered as he marched to his room.

"What's going on here?" Drew's mother asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Your son is moving out!" his fathered yelled.

"What? Drew, why?" his mother asked in the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, it's my choice. I can't stand him. I'm going to get back what I lost." Drew said as he closed his luggage.

His mother broke into sobs. "If it's your choice, fine but please be safe. Go get her back and be happy." his mother gave a small smile. Drew nodded and walked to the door.

"You're just letting him leave?" his father asked incredulously.

"Of course. He's leaving because of you. You ruined his life. Do you have anything to say?" his mother scolded.

Drew's father didn't answer.

"Thought so…" she said as she stormed off to the kitchen.

Drew opened the door and stepped out letting a cold breeze blow in. he looked around and took a deep breath.

"I'm coming May, I'm getting back what I lost…" Drew said as he started to walk down the sidewalk alone, full of determination.

"_I'm sorry May but please accept me…" Drew thought. _

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Surprise! I had to update my first multi chapter before I go to school! It's a gift before I go. ;) Please review. I hope to see a lot of reviews for this tension filled chapter. To all my reviewers, thank you and this is a bonus for being so nice. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and please read my new story and look at my poll! **

**Bye, I won't be back till December! Bye! I will be back!**

**Till next time**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	13. Getting Back What Was Rightfully Mine

**(A/N) Long time no see! I'm very sorry I haven't been updating in a long. Well, I've been attempting to type but there's a lot going in MY life. How long has it been? Two months? Oh god O.o Well, I'll try to update…weekly? Well maybe two weeks. I have school you know. Also, I had MIDTERMS! Yeah, I just failed my science midterm and Kristen aced them all. We also received out report cards…I got 94 and she got 95. WOO! :D **

**Anyways, I want to get this chapter started. So read on! :D **

**P.S: This story only has 5-8 chapters left…and I can finally focus on my other ones. Also, I deleted sinner or Saint because I hated my writing and I found it rushed. **

**Chapter 13: Getting Back What Was Rightfully Mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

Walking out of the hellhole where I was raised with an asshole of a father, I was finally free from his grasp and control. No hearing his harsh words and outrage in that place anymore. But, my mother was still there…she would be fine. She's a strong woman, she could manage that bastard. I sighed in content and a smile crept upon my face slowly feeling the freedom I wanted, it felt great to live free but sad to leave my mother.

But, I would walk to Gary's apartment which was a few blocks away. Damn, this is hard. No car. But it was for the best and for May, the one I foolishly let go and still love. I smiled warmly at the thought as if she was smiling cheerfully in front of me like we're together again.

I ran my fingers along my chartreuse hair and dragged my luggage through the cold weather. I exhaled and a puff of air escaped my lips. Winter's here. I picked up the pace, thinking about that brunette airhead.

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I thought that. Airhead. That would always get her fuming. She obviously can be dense at times like Ash. I smirked and heaved my luggage along with me.

"I miss you, airhead…" I whispered, my voice cracking a little. "I love you…more than anything. You're perfect to me, you're smile makes me smile, you amuse me, I love it when you tease me , we share the best laughs but my father ruined it.

All of it.

All of a sudden, my jaw clenched and my fists tightened as my anger flailed. "You ruined this…" I said to myself, my feet moving toward. I snarled, wishing he would die for all I care. If he didn't care about me, then why the hell would I care what he does.

Leaving those horrible thoughts about my selfish father, I moved forward closer to where Gary's apartment was. Petalburg Project.

I grunted, wow I felt like Paul. Anyways, I walked quicker wanting to be warm. "Man, it's hard to be alone…but I'm glad I get to do things _my _way." I smiled to myself.

Finally, I made it to the huge project. didn't Gary say he had a mansion? Why would he live in an apartment? I sighed, probably just to show off. God, Gary, you're so cocky. I shook my head but he was my best friend, I'm living with him so that's good.

A stoned path led to the glass doors of the projects. Blades of grass stretched on the opposites of the path. All the bright flowers on the edge made it a warm welcome.

Scurrying in the building, I pushed on the glass door and entered, I felt warm from the cold weather out there. I sighed happily, "Well, this is a new start…" I dragged my heavy carriage and adjusted my backpack on my back. I rubbed my hands on my black leather jacket. I looked around, seeing a normal yet homey surrounding. Well, it was just the lobby. There were two long brown couches on opposites sides. In the middle, there was a coffee table with a dainty flower in a pot resting on top of it. A bright lamp stood in the corner of the lobby. Amazingly, I found this place better than my home even though my house was elegant and expensive. My father was just the problem in my old home.

Forget him, I'm focusing on what I lost. May. Just her. I need to focus on her. I screwed up, I admit. Everything would've been the same if I didn't agree with my father. Damn it, we would be still together and you wouldn't change. You wouldn't be distant. We were so close but now, you're with Brendan and it hurts. But, I'll get you back. I'm getting back what I lost.

Thoughts flooded my mind.

Bad ones.

What if she didn't need me in her life?

What if she was happy without me?

What if she wants us to be just '_friends'_?

Damn it, Drew! Get yourself together for May's sake. Think positive, don't think of the 'what ifs'

A woman smiled at me as I walked up to the wooden desk. She wore a black blouse and that was all I can see. She had a high pony tail and she looked in her twenties. "Hello! May I help you with something…sir?" she purred at the word 'sir' creepily. I raised an eyebrow, oh great. She wants to flirt.

"Yeah, I was wondering where Gary lives in this building…?" I asked. The woman smiled at me once again, looking at her computer that was in front of her.

"Gary who?" she asked.

"Oak. Gary Oak." I replied.

She nodded and skimmed through the computer, squinting. "Ah, here he is. He lives on floor three and room number one. Do you wish to asked something?" She asked curiously. Well, obviously!

"Uhm, I was wondering if I can be his roommate. Is that possible?" I asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course, honey! Don't worry! He has a three room apartment. It's the best apartment in this building!" She exclaimed with a huge smile. "Now, please sign these papers..." she smiled, handing me three stapled papers.

"include your number," she continued with a wink.

"Yeah, sure," I said, walking to the brown couch to fill out the papers. Suddenly, the woman behind the desk called out to me.

"Excuse me, do you personally know Mr. Oak?" she asked stupidly. I nodded to her and shook my head. I looked down at my papers and filled them out with my personal details, my numbers, credit card stuff, and payments.

After a few minutes, I stood up and handed the woman the papers. "Now, I'm going to see my best friend…" I said, picking up my luggage and backpack. She smiled in understanding and continued her work.

I headed to the elevator and pushed the up arrow button. I waited patiently for the elevator to come down. Finally, the doors opened and I stepped in. No one was inside. I was alone. I put myself in the corner. I immediately pressed the button that indicated the third floor. The doors closed suddenly. The elevator went up and my stomach dropped a little. I hate that feeling.

I sighed. "Man, I'm only sixteen and I'm living without my parents,"

My thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened, revealing the third floor. I stepped off and carried my luggage with me. A nice pale blue carpet stretched along the floor till the end of the long hallway. The hallway wasn't tight, it was a good space. Paintings were on the wall and tables were against the wall at some places.

Since Gary was in room one, it wouldn't be too hard to find. Gold numbers were on the white doors and I found his room already. I relaxed, I felt really nervous for a second but this would be alright. I'm living with Gary, my best friend. At least, I'm not living with ash or Paul. Those two would be hell…especially Ash since he was dense and messy. No offense Misty.

I raised my hand to knock on the door. I knocked on the door loudly. I heard music blasting in the room and I heard footsteps approaching. The door opened, revealing Gary who was dressed casually in a grey shirt with black sweatpants in socks. "Drew? Is that you?" He asked with a shocked expression. "what are you doing here?"

"Hey Gary, can I come in?" I asked, flicking my hair. He nodded and opened the door wider giving me more view of his apartment. As I stepped in, I was amazed at how cool Gary's place looked.

The walls were plain white and the floor was covered in blue carpeting. A long couch that curved a little was in the living room with a huge flat screen television hanging on the wall. Rap songs were blasting through my ears. A nice kitchen was in the other side of the living that looked like Misty's fancy kitchen. This apartment looked as if Gary just shoved a part of his mansion to this building! A Wii game system sat at the bottom of the television. I'm surprised his apartment was clean.

"Wow…this is a nice place, Gary! This is totally your style." I chuckled. He smirked.

"Yeah, I know." he responded.

Well, here I go. I'm going to tell Gary I'm moving in. I just hope he's cool with it. "Gary, I'm moving in with you…" I said abruptly as he plopped into the couch. He looked at me and he looked extremely excited once I said that.

"Really? Oh yeah! We're roommates!" He exclaimed. Okay, he's definitely cool with it. "I'm stoked to live with you just make sure you pay your rent…" he said seriously.

I laughed, "Of course I will," I said.

Gary stood up and looked at me directly in the eye. "Wait, why are you moving in with me?" I sighed and ran my fingers along my hair.

"I moved out of my house…" I answered with no hesitation.

"Well why? You have an awesome house? Why would you give that up?" he asked with a puzzled expression. I sat down on the couch and covered my face in my hands. I looked at him.

"Because…I couldn't take it anymore in that house. My father took control of me and I decided to move out. It was hell in that house for me. He used me to get everything he wants. Everything." I said as I looked at Gary who listened to me.

"What do you mean 'he took control of you'" he asked.

"He threatened me every time I didn't do what he wants. Not death threats but he would tell me that we would move away to another region…" I said, almost telling why he broke up with May.

"Well what did he ask you to do?" Gary's question hit me in the face. It was time to tell him why. My best friend will know why. All this time, I kept it a secret. I kept it from May most importantly. It was time to answer the question that may asked when he broke up with her. I looked at my best friend seriously.

"My father…told me to break up with May," I answered slowly, seeing Gary's expression turn shocked. I finally revealed it. But this shouldn't be the person I would reveal to. I should tell May. I broke her and I told her that I had no reason. She should know and she _will _know.

"Oh jeez, does May know?" he asked calmly. I shook my head at him, looking at the ground. Suddenly, I found myself grabbing my head and pulling my hair.

"I SHOULVE TOLD HER!" I screamed angrily. I just lost it. I totally lost it. "IF I TOLD HER THAN EVERYTHING WOULD'VE STAYED THE SAME!" I stood up as Gary tried to relax me.

"Drew, relax, man…" Gary said holding my shoulders.

I just couldn't stop. I felt like a jerk like May tells me! I hate myself for starting this. This shouldn't have happened. I loved it when we were still together, I hated when we became distant. "GARY, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I harshly yelled loudly at him.

Gary continued to calm me down but I wouldn't let him. "I WANT HER BACK! THAT'S ALL I WANT BUT SHE PROBABLY HATES ME! I'm A JERK! I LET HER LEAVE ME AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I continued on, swinging my arms as I hit the wall. I slid down, almost crying. I was angry at myself.

Gary bent down and sat next me while I had my hands on my head. "I just w-want h-her back…" I whispered.

"Hey, you didn't start this. Your dad did. don't blame yourself. If he threatened you, you obliged to his choices to keep yourself in trouble…" Gary spoke to me softly. He looked at me with his black coal eyes. "if you want her back, get her back," he said.

I looked at him with my discouraged face. "She probably hates me …" I answered quietly. She probably doesn't even need me. She's fine without me. I don't even think she wants us to be friends anymore.

"Drew…she doesn't. Stop being negative. Probably, she still loves you still." Gary smiled. "I, honestly, think she doesn't love Brendan, she just _thinks_ she is…" Gary's words shocked me.

Gary was probably right…maybe May still loves me. I had a chance.

"Hey, thanks Gary…" I said quietly as I faced him. Gary waved his hands in dismiss.

"It was no problem," he shrugged. "It's what best friends do…"

I chuckled. "Okay, right now we sound as if we were girl best friends,"

"Yeah I know!" he laughed.

"Well, get your girl back! We can double date when you get her back!" Gary laughed.

I smiled and sighed happily, "Just like old times…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Finally I finished! Getting more suspenseful right? ;) Next chapter will be May's turn to reveal some stuff…excited? Ahaha, well I'm back from my bed sleeping all day. I used that because everyone uses 'back from the dead' when they are gone for a long time. I just want to be different. **

**Well, vote on my poll! Please? Most importantly, REVIEW! I want 200! Please! Oh and if anyone of you will like to talk to me, just PM me. I get bored easily. Does anybody read the Hunger Games? I'm obsessed with it…KatnissXPeeta fan. ;) **

**Well I'm gonna have fun with Kristen by playing games on the computer…she's hitting me with keys. Bye! See you all later!**

**Review! **

**ThePerfectTwox3**


	14. The Way I Loved You

**(A/N) Hello once again to all of my readers and reviewers! Yes, I haven't been updating JAOG in a while but here I am updating! I reached 200 reviews! Oh my gosh, I'm very happy! Shout out to Enax3 for giving me 200 reviews! Thank you so much! Oh, I actually have planned the story's ending. Guess what? It's ending in three more chapters! Can you believe this? So you will all be figuring out which guy May will choose...**

**Btw, do any of you guys watch Inuyasha? I do, I just started watching it last week. I'm on episode 34 right now. XD I love it, ah, it's the best! **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 14! **

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight peaked through the blinds of a emerald-haired boy as he slept soundlessly on his bed. His eyes opened revealing a blurry vision from sleeping. The weary figure concealed his yawn as he sat up tiredly. He groaned as the shining rays of light blinded his face. His head laid against the headboard of the bed. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly stood up from the bed revealing himself to be shirtless. Drew shuffled his feet to his closet, tossing a gray colored v-neck of his body.<p>

"So, are you getting ready for school or what?" a voice asked with a tone of impatience. The emerald-haired boy shook his head before tossing his head to the side to look at his best friend. Gary was clad in a black, hooded sweater and dark blue jeans with white-colored jordans.

"I'd rather not go to school..." Drew said nonchalantly. "not at a time like this."

A smirk appeared on the lips of Gary as he crossed his arms, leaning against the door. "Is it because of May?" he asked rhetorically as a smirk plastered his face.

Of course it was because of May. Who else?

Drew nodded in response as blood rushed to his cheeks at the mention of her name. "_Blushing at May's name? Gosh, I miss her too much..._" Drew thought as a small smile graced his lips.

"Don't worry, man...I'm sure she'll understand once you tell her the truth," Gary reassured him sincerely as he shoved his hands his hands into his sweater's pockets. "who knows? Maybe she still has feelings for you." Drew quirked his eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't. I mean, she moved on with Brendan." Drew told Gary as a frown took over his smile.

"But is she happy with him?" Gary questioned as his lips curved into a smirk. "Only she knows that." He was right. Is May happy with Brendan? Did she love him to the fullest? Or did she have mixed feelings?

Those questions began to fill Drew's mind as he tried to figure what May was feeling. "Maybe there is a possibility but I doubt she still has feelings for me..." he frowned with a look of disbelief that May could still love him.

"Don't be so negative, Drew..." Gary frowned at his negativity. "we'll double date again with Leaf and May like old times."

Drew nodded before thinking, "_I hope so..."_

The emerald-colored teenager glanced at the clock. "You better hurry...it's eight o'clock." he told the spiky-haired brunette.

"Whatever..." Gary said nonchalantly. "I'll see you later." He patted Drew on the shoulder as he carried his black backpack on his shoulder. Gary wandered off to the door before slamming it shut as he continued down to the elevator.

"Hmm...I hope you're right, Gary." he said with negativity straining his voice.

* * *

><p>The sapphire-eyed brunette eyed the crowds of students walking pass her, hoping she would catch a emerald-haired boy. To her avail, she didn't catch a sight of emerald hair. "Where could he be?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.<p>

A sigh left her mouth, deciding that she would talk with him later. May faced her locker, entering her combination. She shoved two textbooks into her locker before something caught her eye. A smile graced her lips as she reached out, grabbing the object. It was the small _teddy bear_ that _Drew _won for her in the carnival. May smiled as she remembered Drew giving it to her.

Her thought crashed when a voice mischievously said, "So you're thinking about Drew, aren't you?" Blood rushed to May's cheeks as she turned to face her friend, Leaf.

"A-and what would make you think that?" May asked sheepishly as she scratched her head while smiling. Realizing that the bear was still in her hands, she quickly tossed it in her locker before shutting it. Leaf raised an eyebrow before chuckling at her blushing friend.

"So I was right, you_ were _thinking about your ex-boyfriend..." Leaf laughed as a little smirk played upon her lips. "I thought you were over Drew but I guess I'm wrong about that."

"I am _definitely _over him, okay?" the sapphire-eyed brunette said, knowing she was lying. "Besides, he's a jerk." May sneered as she began to think of all his sarcastic remarks.

"_Your_ jerk." Leaf murmured as she kept her little smirk, chuckling at her remark.

"What did you just say?" May inquired, raising an eyebrow at Leaf. The green-eyed brunette shook her head at the other brunette.

"Nothing...I was just saying that Drew is your jerk." Leaf giggled as she glanced at her friend.

"Leaf, stop that nonsense about Drew and I. We aren't together _anymore_. Brendan and I are together now." May stated, rolling her eyes at the giggling brunette.

Leaf's giggles stopped before she said, "Do you love Brendan?"

May froze at her sudden question. She obviously didn't know how to answer that question. What would she say? Yes? No? I don't know?

The brunette chewed her bottom lip nervously while playing with her fingers. Her eyes averted to Leaf who crossed her arms at her. "Well...do you love your boyfriend?" or do you _still_ love Drew?" The green-eyed brunette asked.

Her eyes widened in shock as soon as she said. A sad smile appeared on May's face. "How did you know?" she murmured, looking at her best friend.

A sigh left Leaf's lips. "I can tell by the way you were acting the past few weeks. Look at you now, you were thinking about _Drew _a few minutes ago. And, you were hesitant when I asked if you love Brendan."

The sapphire-eyed brunette frowned, thinking of what happened a few weeks ago. "I guess you're right, Leaf...but can we not talk about it right now?" May frowned, looking at the other brunette with plead. Leaf nodded in understanding.

"Come over at my house after school, okay? Then, we'll talk about this." Leaf smiled, reassuring her best friend. "Don't worry, okay." she smiled, giving May a tight hug.

"You'll be happy again, I promise." Leaf said, releasing from the hug.

"But..." May frowned. "what about Brendan?"

What was she suppose to do with Brendan? Break up with him for Drew? That'll make her feel like a terrible person for just doing that. Brendan's been there for her and she suddenly will just break up with him for Drew? He doesn't deserve that.

"Worry about him later..." Leaf told her.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Now let's head to class." Leaf said, walking off to class. May nodded before following Leaf's actions.

"_Everything's going to be okay..." _May thought. _"I hope."_

* * *

><p>Walking into the lunchroom with Leaf, May spotted her friends sitting down together like they always did. Well, almost everyone was there except <em>Drew. <em>A frown plastered May's face, realizing Drew wasn't there. May nudged Leaf by the shoulder. "Drew's not here," the brunette said. "where could he be?"

Leaf shrugged, "I have no idea, he's probably on the lunch line or in the bathroom..." she guessed before glancing at May. "don't think about him now, we'll talk after school." she told May.

"Fine," May grumbled. "I was just wondering."

"Come on, May! It's your favorite part of the school day!" Leaf smiled, trying to take Drew off May's mind. "Lunch!" she exclaimed, grabbing May's arm before skipping off into the lunch line.

"Well, I am hungry and food does make me happy," May smiled as Leaf released her grip on May's arm. The two brunettes grabbed a red lunch tray and started to pick the food they wanted to eat. As they finished, the two handed in how much their food costs before sitting down next to their friends.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" their blunette friend waved, smiling at the approaching brunettes.

"Hi Dawn!" Leaf greeted, smiling warmly at the blunette. "You look happy as always." she said, earning a giggle from Dawn. May waved at her friends before sitting down next to Leaf who sat next to her respective boyfriend, Gary.

A spiky-haired brunette placed a chaste kiss on Leaf's lips. "Hello Leaf," he greeted, smiling at Leaf. Leaf's mouth curved into a smile after the kiss.

"Hey Gare-bear," Leaf teased before giggling.

The lavender-haired man rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. May sighed before she suddenly looked at Gary. "Gary, do you know where Drew is?" she asked, acting as if she showed no interest but deep down, she hoped he would know.

Gary looked at her, acknowledging the fact that she was there. Well, he did know but could he tell her? She didn't know that Drew was living with Gary. Telling her that Drew was living with him would make May asked questions like why he was there. That wouldn't be a great response to her question. Well, he could tell her that he didn't know but that would just make him feel guilty.

"Oh, he isn't here at school today. He texted me this morning, telling me he wasn't going to school today," Gary responded. "I don't know why he isn't here." he lied, hoping May wouldn't be suspicious.

May nodded in understanding. "Is he sick or something?" she asked with worry. Gary shrugged his shoulders making May frown.

Leaf sighed in exasperation at May's concern of Drew. _"Geez May, you really can't stop thinking about Drew..." _she thought. She had tried to get Drew out of May's mind but it wouldn't budge out of her head.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to May. "Hey May..." he greeted, pecking her on the cheek. "how's my little angel doing?" Immediately, a small smile formed on May's lips before turning her head to face Brendan.

"Hi..." May smiled sadly before turning away from Brendan. A sigh escaped her lips as she propped her elbows on the lunch table. Quickly, Brendan grew concerned of his girlfriend. The sapphire-eyed brunette felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Brendan asked, his eyes filled with worry.

May shook her head at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm alright..." she told him, giving him a reassuring smile. "I..." May started, chewing her lip. "I just have a small headache, that's all." she lied. She did not want Brendan to know that she was thinking about Drew let alone still being in love with him.

"Do you want me to bring you to the nurse?" Misty asked. The brunette shook her head in response.

"It's okay...it's nothing. I can deal with it." May said, not wanting her friends to worry about her anymore. Heck, she was lying about her having a headache and they believed her!

"Are you sure?" Ash asked after swallowing a mouthful of pasta.

"Yes, now could you guys please stop worrying about me? I'm fine..." May smiled, hoping her smile could say she was okay. "I'm perfectly fine." she said. Though she seems fine, in the inside, she was torn apart.

* * *

><p>The green-eyed brunette twisted the key into the door knob before pushing it open. She pulled the key out before entering in. "I'm home!" May followed Leaf into her house. A middle-aged woman smiled as she approached the two girls.<p>

"Hello Leaf!" she greeted. "Oh, you brought a visitor, I see." she chuckled. "Hello May! Great to see you again! How are you doing?"

May smiled warmly at the woman. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Green. I've been doing fine, I guess." she replied sheepishly.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat, let's go May..." Leaf said impatiently, grabbing May's arm. The long-haired brunette dragged May upstairs to her room. Mrs. Green raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, curious of Leaf's actions.

"Oh, we're just going to be talking about girl stuff, okay?" Leaf shouted before slamming the door shut.

Mrs. Green shrugged once again before sighing, "Teenagers..."

May stood awkwardly in her best friend's room. She's been to her house a couple of times but this time was just extremely awkward since they were going to talk about _Drew_. The long-haired brunette crossed her arms, staring at May. "Well...are you happy with Brendan?" Leaf started, waiting for her response. May brushed her hair nervously, thinking of how to answer that question.

"Do you truly love Brendan?" Leaf asked, the question being more harder to answer since she added a word. _Truly_.

"Well...I don't know," May murmured, answering her question. "I just don't know."

Leaf sat down on her bed, looking at May with worried eyes. "So you have mixed feelings about Brendan?" In response, May nodded quickly.

"Brendan is a great guy and all but..." May started, looking down at the pure, white carpeted floor of Leaf's room. "I just don't feel we click together as much as I did with Drew..."

"Brendan's more of a brother to me than a boyfriend. I _was _in love with him but I don't feel it anymore," May said in a quiet tone. "but he was there for me for the past six months." she choked out as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"When I w-was with h-him, he made me f-forget about the p-pain t-that Drew caused on me," she choked out as she felt Leaf embrace her. "I don't know what to do..."

May sniffed, wiping her tears. "I hate being in this situation, why is it me? I'm _just an ordinary girl._" she whispered loudly enough for Leaf to hear as she released from the hug.

"Do what you think is right. Follow your heart. Do whatever your heart feels. The most important thing is that you're happy. I want you to be happy, that's all I want you to be." Leaf smiled sadly, comforting her best friend with words of wisdom.

May breathed in, trying to stop the tears. She closed her eyes as she relaxed, thinking of what to do. Her mind flashed memories with either Brendan or Drew. They were all happy memories that she would always remember. If she decided to stay with Brendan, she wouldn't be happy but that was what she wanted. If she chose Drew, she would be happy, it was all she wanted but she would feel horrible for doing that to Brendan since he's the one who's been there for her.

"Remember, pick the one you _truly_ love..." Leaf reminded her, hoping she would make the right choice.

May took a deep breath before she placed her choices right in front of her. Basically it was happiness or sadness.

Which one will it be?

"I know I fell in love again but it could never be the way I loved you."

A smile graced May's lips as she opened her eyes. "I've made my decision..."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) :) AHHHH, so how was it? I left you with a cliff hanger...you can kill me for that. XD So will May make the right choice? I hope so...do you? Ahaha, I can't believe this story is going to end in just three more chapters. That means it will end on chapter 17. :) Yeah, I used the title of this story in this chapter. May just said it. Anyways, please review! Make me a happy author! Please, reviews just make me smile. It would be amazing to see some great reviews! **

**Anyways, vote on my poll and follow us on tumblr! .com. **

**:) I love you all! Review! My goal is to get around 230 reviews when this chapter is finished or I would love some more :) **

**ThePerfectTwox3**


	15. A Drop in the Ocean

**(A/N) YES, I am updating Just an Ordinary Girl? Surprised? Ahaha, I hate you if you aren't. Just kidding. XD I love you all so much. Anyways, in this chapter, you will find out which guy May chooses. I'm totally thinking this as Hannah Montana actually xD Remember that episode where Hannah can't choose between Jake and that other hot guy? Yeah...omg. I just realized that yesterday. **

**Guys, vote on my poll! **

**Enough of my blabbering, you guys just want to read the chapter. :) **

**Enjoy Chapter 15: A Drop in the Ocean**

* * *

><p>With her decision made, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she exited her best friend's house. May wiped the tears that stained her face. She sniffed before a smile curved upon her lips. "Thanks Leaf..." she thanked gratefully. "you're absolutely the best." she sniffed before hugging the long-haired brunette. Leaf embraced her best friend before releasing.<p>

"Now stop crying. Everything's going to be okay," Leaf soothed in a soft voice. "I know it was hard to choose but you chose one." May sniffled before nodding her head, fixing her hair.

"You put up through a lot but you managed to pull through," Leaf smiled. "now you can be happy. You _deserve_ to be happy."

A feel of joy and relief burst through May as she understood Leaf's words. She can finally be free from her situation that she faced for a long time. She dealt through the breakup with Drew, struggled with feelings, and realization of reawakened feelings. Now, she would be peaceful without worrying about a thing.

"Now, so when are you deciding to tell him?" Leaf questioned, a worried smile stained her face. Though she knew she had to do tell him, she honestly didn't know how or when to tell him. May chewed her lip softly as she began to ponder of what the results would be after she would tell him.

"Well, to be honest," May started. "I don't know when or exactly how to tell him that I'm breaking up with him...I don't know if I can do it." she said having doubt that she could break up with her boyfriend.

"I'm sure Brendan would understand..." Leaf assured. "he's a nice guy, he'll understand your feelings."

May nodded slowly, believing Leaf. "Okay," she mumbled. "uhm...thanks again, Leaf."

Leaf smiled before noticing a light drizzle of rain falling. "You should go now. I don't want you to get soaked if you stay here longer. You should go while it's only drizzling." she told the sapphire-eyed brunette. "I'll see you later, bye." she grinned.

May nodded. "Bye, catch you later." she waved before walking down the porch's steps. The brunette walked down the sidewalk quickly, feeling the rain pouring down harder. Before she knew it, the rain began to pour the hardest, slapping against the cement sidewalk.

"Ugh, I hate rain..." she muttered under her breath. "I need to get home."

Walking quickly with her soaked clothes, May hugged herself to try to keep warmth. Grey, ominous clouds started to stretch across the sky, covering the shining sun. Thunder crackled and rumbled along the sky scaring May. Lightning flashed and blinked occasionally as thunder rumbled simultaneously. "Eeeeep!" she shrieked, covering her head with her arms as she tried to look for shelter.

"I wish I had an umbrella..." May mumbled. "just my luck."

The thunder roared while lightning blinked, lighting the dark for a brief second. The rain fell harder, soaking May head to toe. Quickly, May dashed to go home but it was about three more blocks to get there. May paused to stop to rest for a while, letting the rain fall upon her. The soaked brunette's clothes were sticking to her body, her hair sticking to the upper part of her back.

Quietly, someone placed an umbrella above her head to protect her from the rain. May felt the rain stop and sighed in relief. She looked and saw the rain still pouring. The brunette quirked an eyebrow. She looked up and saw an umbrella being placed right above her head. Out of the corner of her eye, May spotted someone holding it for her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

_Drew. _

A small smile graced his lips as soon as she turned to him. "Hello May..." he greeted, his eyes shimmering with happiness as he stared at her. "nice to see you."

May's jaw dropped, thinking of what to say. "Oh, hi Drew. Nice to see you too," she greeted awkwardly as he continued to hold the umbrella.

_She had finally saw Drew. Her choice for happiness. _

May hugged herself tighter as she felt the cold air brush along her skin. Seeing that May was shivering, Drew removed his black, hooded sweater and held it to her. "Here," he offered. Feeling shy, May shook her head, rejecting his offer. Though she rejected, Drew walked up and carefully placed the sweater around her back, letting the sleeves hang.

May stood speechless at his action. "Thanks," she murmured, thanking the emerald-haired boy.

"No problem, I don't want you to get sick because of the rain." Drew smirked, flicking his hair which earned a giggle from May. May ran her fingers along her wet hair, examining Drew.

"Aren't you cold?" May inquired. Drew was wearing a gray v-neck and black jeans, which slightly kept him warm due to the fact that he lent his sweater to May. "Here." she walked up to Drew, sticking him under the black umbrella with her.

"I'm alright...don't worry about me. I'll live." he smirked, leaving the little shelter. The brunette rolled her eyes at his teasing.

"Look, I know you're being a gentleman to me but, you have to think about yourself too, you know?" May explained to Drew, pulling him back with her. "I don't want you to get sick _either_."

A smirk formed upon his lips as soon as she finished talking. "Oh, so you do care about me?"

"Well yeah..." the sapphire-eyed girl admitted. May shook her head lightly not wanting to get into deeper conversation with Drew. After all, Drew was her choice over Brendan since she was the most happiest with him.

"anyways, let's just go please?" May examined the rain, still pouring hard. "I have to get home right now."

Without saying a word, Drew obliged as he continued to walk with May through the pouring rain. As they did, thunder roared ferociously causing May to jump and shriek. The brunette immediately wrapped her arms around Drew in an alerted fashion. Another smirk played on Drew's lips.

"Still scared of thunder, I see," the emerald-haired boy teased. "things never change." he said which earned a glare from May.

"And you're still a jerk." May shot back, pushing herself from his body. Realizing the umbrella in her hand, a smirk played upon her lips instead of Drew. Quickly, May walked quicker, trying to get ahead of the emerald-haired boy.

The umbrella was now only covering May as she continued to walk without Drew by her side. The rain started to fall upon the unprotected Drew, his hair and clothes all wet now. "Thanks for the umbrella, Hayden!" May laughed, thinking of how Drew would look.

"Come back here, Maple!" he shouted as he jogged for the oblivious May. The sapphire-eyed girl laughed before realizing Drew was running after her. The umbrella slipped out of her grasp as she ran from Drew.

Drew sprinted faster, getting closer to May. "Can't catch me!" May laughed wildly as the rain continued to splash down on the ground. Drew ran closer to her, trying to grab her from behind. Smiles were both on their faces as they played in the rain like little kids. The emerald-haired boy gained speed, water on the ground splashing as he stomped on it.

Soon enough, Drew grabbed May from the waist which caused May to squeal and laugh. Drew picked her up and spun around, a huge smile forming on his lips as May continued to laugh. "Let go of me!" she breathed, trying to stop laughing. Drew stopped and released the brunette from his grasp. May breathed in, trying to catch her breath but she only let out occasional giggles.

"Well, that was fun." Drew grinned, running his hand along his wet hair. May nodded in agreement, looking up at the tall boy in front of her. Sapphire clashed with emerald. The two grew silent, staring at each others. Once again, thunder struck down loudly causing May to hug Drew immediately.

Slowly, Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist to keep her comforted from the thunder. "You okay?" he whispered worriedly. May's head was at the nape of Drew's neck, shutting her eyes at the fear of thunder. She nodded in response, holding him tighter. "I'll take you home now, okay?"

"Wait, can we please just stay like this a bit longer?" May blurted out, not thinking of what she said. Hearing this, Drew pulled May a little closer to him, obliging her words. Her eyes widened at what she just said to him.

"_Did I say that to him?" _

The raindrops on the leaves of the tree right above them started to fall gently on the grass. The rain started to lighten up as the clouds moved onward revealing the bright sun. May smiled, turning to look up at the beautiful sky, Drew's head propped up on her own. A light blush crept along her face slowly as she realized the position they were still in. "Can I go home now?" she asked, letting out a soft giggle.

Hearing this, Drew nodded and unwrapped his arms around her body. "Yeah, we should go now...your parents must be worried,"

May nodded, walking out of the shade of the tree. She removed the sweater that Drew gave her for warmth. "Here," she held out his sweater to him. "it's your sweater." Drew looked at the sweater before taking it.

"Thanks," May whispered shyly. "for your sweater." Drew nodded in response, shrugging his shoulders. Drew jogged up to get the fallen umbrella. Once it got to it, he picked it up and closed it. May walked quickly to his side, continuing down on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the two arrived at May's house. May walked up to the porch along with Drew. The sapphire-eyed brunette glanced at the emerald-haired boy and smiled at him. She looked at everything there was about him. Drew was standing next to her with his hands next to his pockets, waiting for someone to answer the door. Her eyes watched as he ran his hand along his nearly dried hair.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, Drew noticed May looking at him. Drew smirked, flicking his hair. "Nice view you got there?" he asked, turning his head to May. Blood flushed to May's cheeks before looking away.

"Oh shut up," May puffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wasn't." she lied.

"Yeah right..." he muttered under his breath. "you obviously weren't."

The brunette ignored his comment, looking around in the inside of her house. May turned to check if the car was there but unfortunately there was no car meaning that her family must have went somewhere. "Great...they aren't here." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't you have a key or something?" he asked, leaning against the front door. May shook her head in response.

"You can go home if you want to, you know?" May informed Drew. "I'm fine all by myself."

"I'm staying here, okay? We'll wait together for your parents to come home," Drew told her. "I'm not leaving you." This made May give Drew an incredulous look.

"Really?" May asked in disbelief at his words. "The Drew I know would just leave me be." she said.

Drew shrugged his shoulders once again. "Well maybe I changed a bit. Everyone changes. I mean, you changed a lot actually," he said with a small smile on his lips. "you used to be a nerd." a smirk replacing his smile which caused May to glare at him.

"Haha, very funny." she shot back sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"You're still a jerk."

Drew raised an eyebrow at the sapphire-eyed girl. "Haven't we already established that? Everyone knows I can be a jerk sometimes, you especially." he commented, looking at the glaring May. The girl puffed her cheeks before turning away giving him a 'hmph'.

The two remained silent until May turned her head to face Drew. "So..." she started, fiddling with her fingers. "how's your parents?" she asked, starting small talk. Drew turned to her, his lips being in a firm line.

"Uhm, they're okay, I guess," Drew responded, looking down at the porch floor to avoid her gaze. Noticing his action, May quirked an eyebrow at the emerald-haired boy.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing really..." Drew said, regaining his posture. "nothing's wrong." he repeated.

"If there isn't something wrong, why are you acting like this? Usually you would keep your cool." she commented, earning a small glare from Drew. "Well? Tell me already." she ordered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's not any of your business," Drew retorted harshly which made May flinch. Realizing what he did, Drew stepped up, pulling May into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Drew?" she asked. "please tell me. I just want to know what's wrong. Please?" she pleaded, wanting to know what was wrong with her friend.

Drew stood silent, holding her closer. This was their second hug for the day and it seemed longer than the first one already. May slowly returned the hug. She wondered why he was being like this. First he was a jerk, then he acts all strange? Why did he stay silent when she asked about his family? All these questions floated around May's mind like a boat on water.

Drew took a deep breath, smelling May's scent. _Was this the time to tell her? About everything? _It was basically what Gary told Drew to do. Talk to her alone. Tell her everything. The truth.

The emerald-haired boy released himself from the hug before sighing. "Are you going to tell me?" he heard May question. Reluctantly, Drew nodded to her question. He took a deep breath. Just one sentence would resolve everything.

"I'll tell you..." Drew finally said which made May grin. "but please understand." he told her. This made May raise an eyebrow.

"You're acting like it has to do with me," May laughed, oblivious to what Drew was trying to say. "now tell me." she ordered. _The funny thing was it did have to do with May. _Once again, Drew took a deep breath again

It wasn't going to be what May was anticipating.

"Do you want to _know_ the truth about our breakup?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I allow all of you to kill me because I left you with a cliffhanger once again. I know this was short. Change of plans: This story will end on chapter 18. I've planned another something for this story to have. The next chapter is the truth. You can all figure the rest, okay :)**

**Vote on my poll! Please! Which story do you want me to start after JAOG is finished? Spiderman: Rise Above or Immortal? :D **

**Nothing else to say but follow me on tumblr if you have one! **

**Till next time, **

**ThePerfectTwox3**


End file.
